I'm the Boss! Yes, but I'm the Alpha!
by Schuneko
Summary: A fumble with Sex Gas leads to so much more. The Torchwood team tries to learn the values of letting sleeping cats lie. But Gwen just has to be Gwen...
1. Accidents Happen

**Depending on reception. I have inklings of making this more than a one shot. So let me know what you think my loves!**

 **One idea of how the 'sex spray' accident may have happened. And of course our yummy Yan is more than he appears.**

 **ENJOY!**

...

He was doing his best, but with a grown man attached to his side…

Said man practically humping his leg and not that he didn't enjoy it. Gods he really enjoyed it. Only his superior biology allowing him enough time to fight back the strange drug and get them somewhere safe. Ianto was panting, skin flushed with his need. Thank the Goddess they'd been the only ones there. No one else on his team was going to be affected.

Tirnelfs had been dying out. They must have created that spray to promote mating and eventual offspring.

Unfortunately, the canister had been mislabeled, Jack had startled him and the button had depressed. Spraying, the normally, quite reserved, archivist, in the face.

Jack found himself thrown over Jones's desk, being scented while a, quite large and most insistent hard on, pressed into his arse. "Yan?" Harkness sputtered, he was shirtless, when had that happened? There was a low growl in response, sharp teethe scruffed him. He groaned, sinking into the desk as his nipples were tweaked.

Ianto knew what was happening to him. He'd never expected it to happen though. Or to find a potential mate in Jack. He could have stopped it, let the drug wash over him, dissipate to nothing. He seemed to forget that Harkness must also have caught some of the spray. Then he'd smelled him. His eyes blew wide, his heart sped up, and his skin began to itch with want. He had to have him. Even if Jack didn't want him afterward. At least his hunger would finally be tempered. He could finally fuck the older man till he had his fill. He had a drug they could blame it on, if the match was not to be.

He was dry humping Jack, slowly realizing the older man was leading them to a hidden room. "Please, please sir I need…"

"I know Yan, just didn't want us being watched." Jack soothed.

Ianto was both relieved and saddened by the fact that Harkness was willingly going along with this, like it was a favor to the young man. Favor or not, he wasn't about to let Jack forget this. He let them fall to a bed and a fresh wave of pheromones hit Jones. He promptly stopped thinking and whined as he rocked into the Captain's palm. "It…It almost hurts. More Jack, please!"

"I'll make it better baby, promise." The older man cooed, quickly undoing Ianto's trousers. Giving them and his pants a swift yank. Fingers gripped in his hair as he swallowed the young man's cock. He couldn't help the moan as the tang of pre-cum, exploded, on his tongue. Or the grin, as his jaw stretched to accommodate the generous girth. Jones was well endowed, he himself, was a bit bigger, but only a bit.

"God, fuck yeah, Jack! Suck my fuckin cock!" Ianto near wailed as his control slipped for a moment, his hips starting to thrust. The older man took it in stride. Letting Jones, pretty much, use his mouth. Jack was happy to give his Archivist, the pleasure he seemed to desperately need. A few slurps and hums later, the young man was spilling down his throat.

Harkness wasn't to surprised when Ianto stayed hard. It seemed, he was going to get something out of this; as well. He knew Jones would be calling most of the shots, but it was hardly an issue. Secretly he enjoyed being dominated. Even better it was his normally reserved Archivist doing so.

"Trousers and pants off Jack! God I need to fuck you so bad." The younger man groaned, slowly stroking himself. The Captain undressed quickly and scrambled up the bed. Without warning he was pushed back to the pillows. Ianto's tongue dragging down his neck. "Fuck! Taste as good as you smell, Jack."

The older man moaned low. Turning his head, offering more of his throat. Suddenly, glaringly aware of the fact, he wasn't going to be happy with, just one sex gas induced encounter, between them. No matter how satisfying the sex would be. He could no longer think of Jones as a mere fling possibility, an itch to be scratched. As much as the Archivist could smell him. Well that went both ways. He realized, the reason he was submitting so easily, was because Ianto was an Alpha. His Omega was reacting to the scent, quite happily in fact.

Jones startled himself when he snarled. Startled even more when Harkness responded with a whine and a little wiggle. "Even if you don't, your body understands doesn't it?" He growled, shifting enough that soft fur with stripes appeared and Jack mewed as a longer, slightly rougher, tongue circled his nipples. "I can't hold back much longer Jack. You deserve to know. If we fuck, I will mark you as my mate right here in this bed." Ianto sighed. He had really, really wanted to fuck Harkness before the inevitable rejection. His conscience had won out however, and he just couldn't go through with it. Knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself. His body was screaming at him. It really was quite painful to, suddenly ignore, the mating urge; once you had let it take you.

Harkness, found it in himself to move. He ended up on his knees, whimpering as he shook his bum, begging. "Yan stop hurting yourself, mount me, mate me, just fuck me please!" The older man pleaded. His yelp ending in a groan as Ianto lifted his hips and impaled him. Jack let out a low whine, feeling owned, but finally protected and safe.

"You're mine Jack, Mine!" Ianto hissed, but not unkindly. Punctuating his words with sharp thrusts. Harkness mewed again, a keening starting to sound as he, eagerly, pressed back into his mate's rhythm. "I'll protect you cariad. You're mine and I'll take care of you." Jones murmured, laying across the Captain's back, reaching down to fist his older lover's neglected cock. A few strokes, was all it took and Jack was coming across the bed. Ianto however, only slowed enough to manipulate his mate. Soon the Captain was on his back again, his Archivist come lover, was currently pushing his legs up and out. To achieve deeper penetration and closeness.

Harkness watched the rough tongue slide over gleaming fangs and shivered in anticipation. Ianto thrust hard, curling his body over Jack, as his pointed teethe sank into the crook of the older man's neck. "Mine!" Jones snarled. Losing what control he had, upping his pace till his mate was screaming his release.

Ianto followed with a roar and the Captain was entranced by blue pools that seemed to glow. "Gods a real Lynxian, They're supposed to be extinct…and you're mine?"

"Always Jack, our lifespans match our mate's" Jones purred as he nuzzled the mating mark, fully shifting and resting a golden paw over his Captain.

Harkness gladly snuggled. Knowing they would talk more later. He had a, pretty big kitty, snoozing on his chest and he wasn't going to disturb it unless he had to. He knew better. Only fools disturbed, a contently sleeping, Lynxian. Very few, of said fools, lived to tell about it. Didn't they know?

Kitties got claws!

...

 **Thoughts?**

 **Hit me with it!**


	2. Lynxian Distractions

**Due to the great reception I'm turning Accidents Happen into a larger story with a new name. Not sure how long it will turn out. But here goes!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Jack had actually managed a couple of hours. Warm puffs of air blowing his hair back; woke him. Somehow he bit back a yelp, then grinned as he remembered last night. If Ianto didn't look so cute, he'd probably be getting hard right now. Instead he shifted just enough to start rubbing behind his new mate's ears. Still partially a sleep, Jones rolled onto his back, giving a giant yawn as he stretched. Harkness continued to massage and scratch, "Awww big kitty yawn." Jack cooed.

A fuzzy paw the size of a book, directed the Captain's hand down, to the Lynxian's exposed belly. "Baby want a tummy rub?" Jack teased, getting a look from his mate and an annoyed growl, but no actually spoken response. Now Harkness was starting to wonder, just who Ianto was. Did he really belong to an elite? Maybe a member of the Lynxian Honor Guard, bread to protect the Council? They were a story, no one really believed they existed. How had one somehow fallen into his bed, was this really happening? He had to know.

Jones sensed the change in his mate and his ears flattened back. He rolled over and scooted back on the bed. Waiting for his mate's challenge, deciding he might just give Jack, a taste of his own medicine. He raised up and tensed, zeroing in on where was the best place to hit, to knock Harkness off balance.

The older man blinked, noting the 'target locked' butt wiggle, a second too late. The Lynxian pounced and though, it knocked him back. It was like being struck with a stuffed animal. Jack realized Ianto never intended to harm him. Almost immediately, he felt foolish. Surprisingly dexterous paws pushed his arms up above his head, while he was scruffed; like a naughty kit. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I trust you Yan please." Jack whined, starting to squirm. The next bite felt like a warning nibble, then that glorious tongue, was laving its way, up and down his neck.

Ianto, felt Harkness start to relax into his ministrations. He let out a pleased purr, moving lower to tease his mate's nipples. Jack wasn't the only one, who knew how to use sex as a distraction. Jones looked up and the Captain, actually seemed to understand the look in his eyes.

"Goddess Yan please. I'm yours, I'm yours."

The Lynxian's paws left Jack's arms, sliding down to his hips. The picture reminded Harkness, of his time in The Vegas Galaxies. A weekend spent having almost nonstop sex, with just about any and every race of Alien. From those more humanoid to ones, like Yan as he was now. Sentient beings all. He tied to look at it from, a prude 21st century perspective and then, his mate's tongue ran along his cock. He stopped caring all together; how Taboo this must look. A full grown Lynx, fucking his brains out. But Ianto wasn't a regular Lynx now was he? He whined and openly begged, as strong paws manipulated him as gently as they could. His ankles rested against a yielding, furry body. Heals resting, Just behind, Jones's front legs. Those legs extended under Jack's thighs, paws curled up over Harkness's hips. Holding him close, open, and exposed. Not just to the Lynxian's gaze, but that wet, rough, long, and absolutely wicked tongue.

Jack practically yowled, as Yan licked a stripe, from hole to slit and back again. His hands twisted in the sheets, wanting to hold his mate's head, but not daring. Sometimes Jones, would pay more attention to his cock and that made him keen. Then he would rim and tongue fuck the Captain's hole till he was swearing. Whether he wanted, Ianto to stop or keep going, was never clear. The Lynxian sent a mental nudge for his mate to cum, Harkness lost it 3 licks later. A tired dopey smile watching as Yan licked the cum from his abdomen. Blinking as Ianto crawled forward. He slowly realized his mate's plan, as the blunt head of the Lynxian's now, much bigger, length pressed against his relaxed hole.

"Ahh Fuck! Yan… I can't…don't…please…"

It wasn't often he said no to knew sexual experiences and after he said it, he felt a little ridiculous. It was the equivalent of double pen or fisting. He'd done, almost everything, when it came to sex. Not to mention, if done right, it was usually intensely enjoyable, but it had been a while. And right now it felt like his mate's cock, really was going to split him in two.

"It's too much…I can't"

/You can and you will, relax mewlinae… accept./

The voice sounded older and wiser than a 23 yr. old. Still, he knew it was Ianto. Oddly enough, the words did as the voice's owner intended. He relaxed his body and the Lynxian's, substantial cock, slid into his arse, far enough to bottom out. The large, yet comforting body, above him stilled, allowing Jack to adjust to the intrusion.

/Would you like to ride mewlinae, control the pace? Would you like that my mate?/

"Afterwards, no more distractions." Harkness mumbled as they rolled. He was cautious at first, then the burn faded to a delightful warmth and he'd never felt so full. Ianto was panting and purring, tongue lolling. Forgetting himself, he flipped his mate and slammed home. "Oh Goddess Yan! Don't stop!" Jack begged, as Jones dug into the bedding and snapped his hips over and over. The Lynxian was three thrusts behind the Captain. His release, triggering a ricochet for Harkness as Ianto's hot cum filled him.

/I don't give a damn about your answers. You bug me before an hour is up and I'll claw your face off. Mate or not./

"2 hours then?" Jack offered with a snicker, knowing they still had a few hours before the team was back.

/You are quite lucky I love you./ Ianto snarled, without any menace. Curling into Jack's side, muzzle in the crook of his mate's neck.

"I love you too, my big kitty." Harkness sighed happily.

/Sleep mewlinae./ Ianto chided, adding, /yes I'll tell you what it means later./ Without even seeing his mate start to ask the question.


	3. Telling The Team

...

Jack was surprised, he rarely ever slept this much. He spared a glance and huffed, amused. A certain Lynxian had completely confiscated his right arm. Clinging on like he was afraid to let Harkness leave. He supposed he understood, their bond was new. Of course the Alpha wanted his mate close. Then he heard it, soft purring and he couldn't help, but smile. Inching closer so he was able to nuzzle against the furry shoulders, the purring grew more intense. "Never saw a manual on how to wake up a Lynxian Guard without pissing it off." The Captain muttered with a soft chuckle.

/You're doing well so far Mewlinae. Honestly I don't think we ever wrote one, made us more formidable. The wrong touch and BAM! /

Jack laughed, continuing to nuzzle and let his mate wake up gradually. "I wish we could stay here all day, order take away, watch telly, make love." A deep hum, told Harkness it would be, an acceptable plan. He sighed and added, "But the team will be in soon and we really do need to shower."

/Do I get to shower with you? / The Lynxian looked up at him with a cat-like grin. Only to let out a huge yawn while it stood and stretched.

"You expect me to turn down the opportunity?" Jack scoffed as his arm was released.

 **~ItBYbItA~**

He had to admit, the water felt good. Harkness cooed at him and told him he looked regal, as he sat back on his haunches. When his mate was done, he stood on all fours and shook. Jack grinned as Ianto, in human form, unfurled from the ground. Catching the older man off guard and crowding him back to the tiles. "Did you miss this form Cariad? Which is better?" Ianto asked, honestly interested.

"Yan you're my mate, I love you in any form. I did miss those lovely Welsh vowels. But I don't love one form over the other. I may love them for different reasons, but the love is the same." Harkness assured and Jones surged up to kiss him.

"Good answer, I think I need you inside me, like now!" Ianto growled, dragging his tongue over where the mark was supposed to be. He was a little sad, but not too surprised. Jack's ability, made wearing a continuously visible mark, practically impossible. Harkness had managed to slip two fingers into him and he decided there were better things to focus on. Soon enough Jack was pushing home and his legs wrapped around his mate's hips as his back pressed into the slick tiles. "Gods, I knew this would be good too." Jones panted, almost roaring as the Captain gave a particularly sharp upward thrust.

The second, Harkness slid into, Ianto's accepting heat; he knew he wouldn't last long. The Captain had daydreamed this moment; too many times. "You're so tight, feels so good." Jack groaned, pressing his forehead to his mate's. "I'm not going to last, Gods I'm so close already." He admitted, desperately trying to stall the almost, frantic, snap of his hips.

Jones tightened his legs, telling his mate without words, to keep pace. "Me either Cariad, I'm close too, just need a… Ah fuck!" Ianto full on roared as he came and Harkness wasn't too far behind. Setting Jones down, once he was ready to stand. "Mine." The Lynxian growled, like needed to prove to Jack, he could have his mate any time, or any way he wanted.

The Captain, shivered with delight, his omega, preening at the thought, of being pleasing to his Alpha in every way. "Always Yan."

"I suppose I will have to tell them wont I." Ianto sighed, breaking the calm moment they'd been in.

"Does it really make you that uncomfortable? What are you afraid of Yan? I'm the boss and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jones grinned. "Just remember, sir. You may be the boss of Torchwood Cardiff and I respect that. But if it doesn't pertain to Torchwood, I'm you're Alpha and I'd like to think, I'll get the same respect from you." He was serious. Ianto hoped Jack could understand, he was certainly less imposing and looked more a follower than leader in his human form.

"I know Yan, being Alpha/Omega is DNA level biology. My Omega recognizes your Alpha no matter what form you take." Harkness replied and added with a snort. "Can we call making coffee a Torchwood matter, only because my coffee is as good as sludge and I know you'd kill me until it stuck for touching your coffee maker!"

The Lynxian burst out laughing as he finished drying off. "Only because it's true."

 **ItBYbItAItBYbItAItBYbItAItBYbIAItBybItA**

"Any idea why Jack called us here? I'm a little busy." Owen huffed as he flopped into his chair.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Toshiko replied, trying to finish the string of code she'd been furiously working on.

Just then Ianto entered in front of Harkness, carrying a tray of coffee's and biscuits The medical doctor, perked up immediately, swiping two treats off the tray along with his mug.

"Right on time Tea-Boy, Unlike some people." Owen groused, looking pointedly at Gwen's empty chair. Obviously fucking her, hadn't changed his opinion of her work ethic. "Tell us what this is about Jack or I have actual work to do."

"Settle down Owen, she has 10 minutes."

"Then why did you want us here now?"

"Apparently I was overly optimistic about all of you being anxious to be here and getting in early." Harkness admitted. Looking up as the klaxons blared and the door rolled back. Gwen flouncing in like nothing was wrong. Jack walked out and she looked up, batting her long lashes with a smile in greeting. "Meeting room Gwen, everyone's already here and waiting." The Captain stated gruffly, turning to go back in.

Cooper bit her lip, was he angry with her? Surely not, she'd only been doing what he'd told her to. Only she wished her long breakfast had been with Jack and not Rys. The Welshwoman hurried up the stairs, doing her best to look chagrinned. "Sorry I'm late, didn't know there was a meeting."

"Yeah, well neither did we and we were still here for it." Owen snarked and her glare was scathing. He snorted and took another sip of coffee.

"You could-should have called me Jack…"

But before Gwen could finish Ianto cleared his throat. "If you all don't mind. Jack called this meeting because I have something to tell you."

Tosh for her part actually looked up from her screen. "What is it Ianto?"

"Well, I… I wanted to tell you…"

"Just spit it out Tea-Boy jeeze."

"Fine! Tosh, Owen…Gwen… I'm an Alien." You could hear crickets chirping. Everyone blinked and then Owen started snickering. Soon everyone, but Ianto and Jack where. The Lynxian sighed. "I can see I'll have to do this the hard way."

"I'm right here Yan."

Ianto nodded at his mate, then vaulted onto the table, startling his teammates. All eyes were on him as he crouched, then he started to shake. Golden fur with splotches and stripes of black appeared in a cascade down his back as the suit ripped away. Giant albeit fuzzy paws, slammed to the table. He stretched, giant talons, raking along the table as he yawned.

"Awww my big kitty yawn." Jack cooed, unable to hold back. He'd always thought a cat's, any cat's, yawn was adorable.

Before anyone had a chance to react however. The Lynxian's eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap on the table. The loud thud and giant cat flopping in his direction, sent Owen scrambling backwards. Causing him to end up falling off his chair. He looked up from the floor and saw Gwen, standing with her stun gun out. Her arm extended, finger still depressing the button. Jack wide eyed and in too much shock to speak. Tosh however, calmly stood. Slapped Gwen, took her gun and demanded she sit down and not move, while she tended to Jack.

 **TBC…**


	4. Glimpses into Ianto's Past

...

"Jack! Jack it's ok." Tosh tried, shaking his shoulders lightly.

Owen had managed to haul himself off the floor and was cautiously checking over the Lynxian's unconscious form. He looked over to see Gwen, watching Jack. Almost confused by his level of distress. After all, she was the one in danger, he should be comforting her.

"What the fuck Gwen!? You just Taser-ed Ianto!"

"Did you see the table Owen? What's to say we weren't next?"

He frowned, she might have a point, but still.

"From the look on their faces before and Jack's shock now. I'd say they were more afraid of our reactions, than his. Apparently for good reason." Tosh muttered.

She could see this angle wasn't working and changed her tune appropriately. "I was startled. I'm sorry. He'll be ok though, right?"

Owen huffed, not really buying the half-hearted apology. He wasn't able to prove she had, any other motive however. The medical doctor had no choice, but to let it go. "Yeah he's just sleeping."

Finally, breaking from the shock, the Captain stood. "You all should go. He's going to be furious when he wakes up." Jack ordered as he went to stand at the table.

Tosh saw that Gwen was about to protest and dragged her out before she could say anything. The medic walked past to do the same and Harkness looked up.

"Owen?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Suspension…"

Harper nodded in understanding. "Ok Jack, Tosh and I can handle it. Do what you need to do."

 **~ItBYbItA~**

Down in the hub Gwen and Tosh were arguing. "Jack knows what he's doing, leave it Gwen."

"I can't just leave him alone up there with that."

"You mean Ianto." Tosh huffed. "When will you get it through your head Gwen? Jack loves Ianto, not you."

Cooper snorted, "Right, the Tea-Boy. Loves his coffee maybe." She said under her breath. As she turned to step past. Toshiko just threw up her arms and let her go. 'I'll apologize, so contrite and scared. Heh he'll have to reprimand Jones for startling me.' The Welshwoman thought, trying not to grin at her genius.

Owen had joined Tosh they both just watched, waiting and knowing, she'd be back.

 **~ItBYbItA~**

Jack had moved quickly, using special alien tech to help him carry Ianto to the couch in his office. He laid the Lynxian's upper half in his lap. Planting kisses over the muzzle and rubbing behind the ears. A soft growl was his warning and as if the universe was conspiring against him. Gwen chose this moment to barge in.

"Jack! I just wanted to…"

/Her! / The Lynxian's lip started to curl and the growl was growing in volume.

"Damn it! Gwen, not now." Jack yelled.

"But I needed to tell you how sorry…. I was just so scared and…"

/I think she has a problem with listening. I can help. / Jones replied, now up from the couch and stalking towards her.

"Oh Gods. Seriously Gwen get the fuck out before…" Jack never got to finish as Ianto let loose a battle cry and swiped his giant paw at her. Close enough to blow her hair back.

She fell out the door with a shriek. While Harkness merely shrugged. "I did try. It really might help if you listen to me every now and then." He said with a smirk as he shut and locked the door. He looked over to see his mate's human form staring at him in shock. "Yan? What is it?"

"You-you just. I've never heard you talk to her like that. It's, well it's bloody hot, but…"

Jack stalked over, cupped Ianto's cheek and kissed him hard. "Honestly I do get a little sick of her always assuming she knows best. So. How hot are we talking?" Harkness grinned.

 **~IatBYbItA~**

Gwen staggered down the steps, to her teammates holding out their hands. "Guns and Badge Cooper, 3 weeks unpaid suspension starting now." Owen stated gruffly.

"What!? But I…"

"Now Gwen or I make it 4."

"Did you see what that…that beast did!" The Welshwoman shrieked.

"Fine 4 and yes, Ianto." Dr. Harper stressed the name and added, "Yelled and pretended to smack you. Toshiko here did worse at the meeting. Furthermore, you disobeyed not only hers, but Jack's order to leave it alone." He held out his hand, "Guns and badge, now Cooper." Morosely she handed them over and went to collect her things.

 **~ItBYbItA~**

They had heard over the comms that Tosh and Owen were going on a long lunch and would return with food. To busy, lost in each other to really notice the klaxons blare as they left. Walking a step or two behind an annoyed, but determined looking Gwen.

At the moment, Jack was trying not to get too distracted by the Lynxian's wicked and really talented tongue slipping around, sometimes in his arse. Thankfully he knew how to multi task, pressing lubed fingers into his mate while licking up and down the larger length. He stopped and sat up a little, feeling the soft pads of even softer paws; caress his skin. "Yan I'm close, want you in me when I cum."

/Take what you want Mewlinae. /

Harkness wasted little time, re-positioning himself. Smiling, when Yan canted his hips slowly. Gradually seating himself in his mate's heat. At first the burn made him grimace, no matter how slow they went.

/Breathe Mewlinae. Breathe, relax and accept. Breathe Mewlinae. / Ianto purred, rubbing his paws up Jack's sides. Grinning, when Harkness's mouth hung open as the unhurried slide of Yan's cock, hit his prostate.

The Captain started to move faster, making his mate's dick hit the spot on each synchronized drive. Ianto's hips bucked up, he sank down and gradually the burn faded. He couldn't stop it, he was keening and whining; wanting more. "Yours Yan, show me I'm yours." Jack pleaded, almost feeling drunk on the pleasure he was already feeling.

/Over your desk then and I'll gladly show you what you wish. /

Next he realized, the Captain was spread across his desk and the Lynxian was mounting him. Impaling his loose hole with ease. "Gods fuck!" Ianto halted, worried that in his excitement, he'd somehow hurt his mate. He started to pull back. "Gods don't stop, please Yan." Harkness whined, pushing into his mate, trying to keep the connection. Jones growled in delight, then snapped his hips, back claws gouging the floor as his front paws wound up his mate's chest and he continued to pound away.

He knew it wouldn't stay, but he kind of liked the idea of getting to sink his fangs into Jack's neck over and over. His mate's body writhed beneath him, while Harkness groaned at the onslaught. /Cum for me my mate, my protected. /

"Ah fuck! Yan!" Jack yelled as he shot cum all over his desk and Ianto filled him from behind. The Captain's body had clamped down hard, it had only taken the Lynxian 2 thrusts to follow. After a few minutes of cool down they stumbled to the couch. The Lynxian's eyes were closed, but it's heart rate and breathing, told Harkness, his mate was awake. "That's what it means isn't it? Mewlinae?" The Captain mused, rhythmically dragging his fingers along Ianto's back.

/Yes Mewlinae means My Protected. /

"Do I get a name for you?"

/You require more than Ianto, mate or Yan? I barely tolerate Yan as it is. / Jones snorted.

"No, just curious I guess." Jack replied with a shrug. Absently feeling where the new mark was already healing.

/I…I never earned it. In all honesty, I don't have the right to call you Mewlinae or My Protected either, but it just slipped out. / Ianto admitted, he really hadn't wanted to talk about it.

His first mate's decision, to deny him breeding rights; still stung. It had been the reason he'd signed up to be an ambassador, in the first place. Thanks to his appointed guard and new mate, Lisa with hours of training, he'd become a formidable Lynxian. There was no way Alexandra, could have said no; not now. Then their ship, had been pulled into a vortex and they had crashed here on earth. Centuries in the past and no way home.

Suddenly he got up and shifted. "I have spare clothes in my locker I think. Surely Tosh and Owen will be back soon." He was out the door before Jack had the chance to say anything.

 **TBC….**


	5. Torchwood Case 126 Envoy Eyrlin

**Dialog and info heavy, but I think a longer chap and smut make up for it. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

...

The Lynxian stopped, immediately regretting his rash reaction. Ianto turned in the doorway, seeing Jack still blinking. He reached out his hand. "Come cariad, I'd rather not shower alone." The Alpha purred and like Jones knew he would. Harkness scrambled to reach his side.

"I hope this means I get to fuck you again." Jack hummed, looking way to excited as they headed to the lower levels.

"You're insatiable." Ianto replied, shaking his head. Smiling to himself. Knowing it was part of the reason, he asked Jack along in the first place.

 **~ItBybItA~**

The Captain, was practically shuffling from foot to foot, as Ianto adjusted the temperature. "Can I wash your hair, Yan? I didn't get to last time." Jack whined, holding the shampoo bottle. Trying to keep himself from pouting, like a toddler wanting a biscuit before tea.

This time Jones blinked, startled. He wasn't used to someone being so dependent and waiting on his approval. True, he was an Alpha, by Alpha/Omega standards. On his planet, however, there hadn't been Omegas. Just classes of Alpha's. It was why they had so many customs and rules. They'd never submit to each other, otherwise. Mating almost never happened without a literal signed contract. True love, rarely if ever, factored into the process. Often, your mate was picked for you. Breeding, was a tricky ritual and required permission from your, 'mate'. He supposed it made sense, in a loveless, sexless, partnership. Mates growing to at least care for each other, was a typical outcome. A pairing ending badly, didn't happen often, at least not often enough to stop the arcaic tradition.

He'd been a council member. Smarts weren't held in as high esteem, as brawn was. Despite, him being the youngest member of the Lynxian Elitist Congregation. An extremely high honor. He'd still been thought of, as the submissive in his past mating. It felt odd to have his mate, looking to him, waiting on his say so. Especially, when that mate was Captain Jack Harkness. Maybe it was, that when he was in 'Leader of Torchwood mode'. Jack, felt he needed to act like a consummate Alpha just to get things done. Jones had already, agreed to respect his mate's authority in maters, mainly pertaining to Torchwood. Still, this complete turn-about was, taking some getting used to.

"Yan? Can I?" Jack pressed, looking excitedly at Jones's wet body. Surprised, but accepting, when Ianto stepped closer and claimed his mouth. His mate whispered to him and Harkness groaned, as the Lynxian sank to his knees. Strong hands gripped his hips and Gods did Jack love that long tongue, but his mate's mouth in human form, was just as good.

Ianto couldn't help the purr, as Jack worked the shampoo into his hair. Massaging his temples, even as the Omega fought against the effects, of the pleasure his Alpha was giving him. The Lynxian hummed and slurped, his own arousal growing, just watching his lovely mate; start to fall apart.

"Gods Ianto please! I'm so close." Jack whined, after rinsing the lasts of the shampoo from his lover's hair. Slick fingers, slipped up his wet skin and gently breached his puckered hole. His legs nearly buckled and he promptly lost it with a strangled cry.

The Alpha was sure to swallow every drop. Rising while his fingers continued to pump in and out of his mate's tight arse. "I was going to have you suck me off, but you look so beautiful when you cum Cariad. Makes me want to burry myself deep in your body instead." He purred in his lover's ear. Stretching his fingers, finding Harkness's prostate.

"Yes, yes please, please Yan, fuck me." The Captain babbled, as a third finger was added. He near panted in excitement, as the fingers retreated and the Lynxian carried him over to the bench; both naked and dripping. Jack was laid back, his legs pulled up on Ianto's shoulders; as a folded towel was slid under his hips. The breach was almost gentle. Jones obviously trying to keep some control. The Omega then wrapped his legs around his Alpha's waist, encouraging the younger man to push in further.

Ianto set up a steady pace. Leaning in to capture Jack's mouth, as he snapped his hips. "I wish you could see yourself Cariad. Debouched and wanton. Begging for it without words." He licked up Jack's neck, "You're arse, is hugging my cock, pulling me in. It feels so good." Jones groaned. Fighting his want to shift and really pound into his mate.

"Gods Yan! I'm… please more. Make me cum for you." Jack whimpered, feeling almost delirious with need to feel more. And the want to prove himself. It was only pleasure, an orgasm. In this moment, it was all he could offer. He wanted Yan to know he was his.

"Mine!" Ianto growled, gripping his mate's hips and pulling them into his rapid thrusts. "Cum for me Cariad, me and no one else. You are mine, my Mewlinae." The Lynxian roared, losing control and shifting fully, mid fuck.

"Oh Gods!" Harkness gasped, as a Lynxian cock filled him and with one thrust, promptly sent him over. Ianto looked mortified at the loss of control. Jack just hugged him closer and encouraged him to keep moving, knowing he'd probably reach another orgasm.

A long tongue licked at the Captain's nipples, as Jones's claws dug into the wood bench for leverage. His powerful thrusts, easily bringing Jack with him, when he crashed. They lay panting, /Did I hurt you Mewlinae? / Ianto asked, brushing a giant paw along Jack's flushed cheek. The Captain mewed like a kit and nuzzled into the touch. Holding the paw possessively, while he rubbed his face in the fur. The Lynxian smiled fondly, resting his head on his mate's chest, as he waited for Harkness's brain to reconnect.

 **~ItBYbItA~**

"Owen texted, back in 20." Jack hollered, as they changed after rinsing off again. Only this time in separate stalls, so they'd stay clean longer this time. Jones looking, dressed down, but still posh in dark jeans and a pink button down over a black t-shirt. He tied his trainers, as the Captain pulled his bracers up. "So, not at all complaining, but I get the feeling, that shift was just as much of a surprise to you as it was to me."

"Cariad I... You called to me. Mewlinae called and I…" He stopped, he knew, with everything that had happened, he could trust Jack. Still, he was scared and after Alexandra laughing in his face. Calling his nesting gifts, pathetic and unworthy. Telling him, she had always known and his affection for her, made him week. Anyone would understand why. Perhaps if he hadn't been so young, he would have known better. Perhaps if he hadn't thought he loved her, her cruel words wouldn't have hurt so much.

"Yan what is it?" The Captain asked, worried at the look on his mate's face. He pulled his mate into a hug. Hating to see his Alpha looking so vulnerable. It was like seeing the aftermath of Lisa all over again, but they hadn't known Ianto was a Lynxian then. Which made seeing his mate like this, all the worse. Not week, never week, but vulnerable.

He took a deep breath, letting Jack's pheromones surround him, calm him. "I answered. My Lynx answered, because I love you Jack." Ianto finished, head turned into his mate's chest, every muscle tensing. Harkness had said it before. Had he answered? Jones couldn't remember. "You said… before… And I didn't say it back, I don't think. Funny really, I always assumed it would be harder for you than me. I guess cause a mating doesn't mean you must love. Not for Lynxian's."

"Do you really love me Ianto?" The Captain asked softly, rubbing his Alpha's back till the muscles started to unwind.

"Yes, I love you so much." The Lynxian replied softly, but strongly. "You're Mewlinae…" 'Dumb ass' was silent, but it was there.

Harkness chuckled, kissing his mate's hair. "I love you too Ianto."

"Sylvaris." Jones muttered distractedly. It was time. He couldn't hide anymore.

"Sylvaris?"

"It's my Lynxian name." Ianto explained and Jack stepped back, he kept saying the name over and over. The Alpha knew, it was just a matter of time. He saw the gears turning, the moment a light bulb turned on.

"One of the oldest Torchwood cases still active. Number 126: Envoy Eyrlin. Only the top people were ever supposed to know it wasn't code. I knew that name sounded familiar, first time those cows got drunk and 'accidently' left out the file. I remembered from Inter-Planetary Law 101, Required course at The Agency. Sylvaris of house Eyrlin, fifth and youngest council member ever in the Lynxian Elitist Congregation. You are an Elite, I knew it! You stopped 3 wars and drafted 10 policies The Shadow Proclamation still used. Not even 20 years old! By the Goddess you were a legend!" The Captain was gushing and Jones knew his fear of rejection had been silly. If anything, his mate was acting star struck not repulsed or angry. Then Jack stopped, "Lisa, she was your mate, wasn't she?" Harkness blurted, trying not to be jealous, hadn't Ianto said mating didn't require love?

"Izen (eye-zen), her Lynxian name was Izen, parents wanted a boy… So, they raised her like one. She was so fierce. Yes, she was my 'mate', my guard really. She taught me to be strong, to fight, we became close. But it was never… I loved her like family, a sibling." Ianto replied honestly, wistfully.

The Captain nodded, it was how he usually felt about Gwen. Then she went and tazerd his mate. Now, he wasn't so sure, but he'd rather focus on Ianto than think about it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jack asked, more sad than angry.

"I'm sorry Mewlinae, truly. I got used to hiding. I'd been under orders so long. I ever tell anyone and they'd kill them and Izen, then shove me back in a Cryo-tube for 2 hundred years. I was only ever unsupervised within a Torchwood facility. Even then, access to any 'outside' activities or communication, was heavily monitored. Shifting the first time around you, happened on accident because of that damn spray, but I let it happen. I was so tired. I… I didn't care if you threw me in a cell, or froze me again. I…"

"Oh Yan. My lovely, perfect Yan." Jack sighed, pulling the Alpha to him again. "It's still an open Torchwood case. So, you can let me be strong now. Let me be in charge yeah?" Ianto nodded into his chest. The Lynxian wondered, when he wouldn't have to fake not feeling afraid and alone anymore.

"Still not the Alpha." Ianto pouted, trying to sound stern. Even though the words were muffled against Jack's chest. Sounding more like, 'ill nod ye Alva.'

"Course not, that's all you babe. I'm just gonna be good old Captain Jack, leader of Torchwood. Drink your orgasmic coffee and bark orders, like a ponce, till you feel as strong as I know you are, again." Harkness declared in a hero voice. Just as the klaxon's blared. Announcing Tosh and Owen's return. "They need to know, they can help." Jack added quietly.

"It wouldn't surprise me, if Tosh already looked for information on shape shifting alien cats, in the digital archives. Our PDA's do have access you know." Ianto shrugged.

"So, you'll let them help?"

"Yes cariad. Then, I have something to show you."


	6. Lynxian's Love Chips

**I'm so sorry for my absence.**

 **First I hit a giant wall of writers block. I slid down that fell right into a pit of depression. Nothing motivated me... Everything felt so hard. It's taken a while, but I'm climbing out of the pit and over the wall.**

 **To those lovlies who have stuck with me and patiently wait each time I need to get my shit together. THANK YOU! I love and appreciate you all so much!**

 **Do please ENJOY!**

...

"Tell me which stall, I'm going to go bleach it." Owen snarked, as he noticed both Jack and Ianto had wet hair.

"Oh shut up Owen. What's wrong, didn't pull last night?" Harkness quipped, as he took the bags of takeaway from Tosh. He handed one to his mate and couldn't stop the amused smile, as Ianto stuck his whole face in the bag; sniffing excitedly. Jack snickered, paying more attention to his mate's antics. Owen grumbled something as he took his own meal to the table and Tosh followed. The poor Captain lost it, when Jones looked up, mid shift, with half a chip sticking out of his mouth and a silly, dopey, and completely cat like, grin on his face.

"It's chips!" The Alpha declared, happily chewing the rest and swiping the long tongue along his lips.

He watched that tongue, a little too closely. A significant portion of his blood racing south. Harkness coughed, recovering. "Yes, you've had them before Yan." Jack replied slowly. Doing his best not to laugh; or moan.

"Lynxian senses are stronger cariad, much stronger. Made us better hunters. Never had chips as one. Always wanted to." Ianto explained, only furthering his Captain's arousal. He went back to snuffling around in the bag, looking for any other tasty treat that had escaped it's wrapping. Long tongue, unknowingly, teasing Harkness as it licked at the plastic.

A new smell, 'clambered', for Ianto's attention. He raised his head and scented the air to be sure. Slowly, the Lynxian turned, looking over at Jack with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. /Really Cariad? /

"You know what that tongue does to me." Jack's smirk was unashamed.

The Lynxian was thoughtful. Obviously, Harkness enjoyed mating with him, but what happened when it wasn't just want between them? He'd never encountered a mate in a naturally occurring heat. Therefor he himself had never been, truly, in rut. What would it be like, when his Omega was reduced to nothing but a natural instinct, telling him he needed to breed and only his Alpha would do? The mating/sex spray, had been nothing. The spray, either of them, could ignore; or at least control. He was sure even Harkness knew, there was no sense trying to fight what was natural. The pain would be far worse and not just for him, if they even tried. The thought of his Mewlinae in pain, gutted him. He'd never be able to deny his mate anything. Still, did Jack, did he, really understand? None other than their mate, would ever be enough again. Not that he wanted anyone else, but… What about the Captain? He shook his head when Harkness's leer changed to worry.

"Yan? Kitty Cat?"

He smiled disarmingly and licked the vinegar from his lips. Distracting his mate, he mentally purred. /Get through, dinner and a meeting with our friends. As a reward, I will lick you until you beg. / He'd talk to his mate about everything. Not like it was a big secret. Not like him being a Torchwood case, had been. He just needed to be sure. The Captain would understand that right?

Jack, completely oblivious to his mate's inner turmoil, shivered in excitement. Ianto rarely made promises he didn't keep. Practically skipping behind his mate, as he watched that tight arse sway. The swagger and confidence, mostly for his benefit. Owen and Toshiko unable to stop staring at Ianto's half shifted form. "Oi! you two want to stop ogling my mate?" Harkness huffed.

Tosh jumped, looking at least mildly embarrassed. "Sorry Jack, just, that fur looks so sleek and soft." The Japanese woman blushed and Ianto smirked, pushing his worry aside for now. She and Owen watched, as a silent conversation took place. Then Jack left and Ianto got up to rearrange some chairs. The Captain came back with a bench in tow. Using the same alien tech to move it, as he did when his mate was unconscious. Toshiko, looked confused when Harkness set up said bench beside her. She yelped, as a fully shifted Ianto, hopped up onto it, looking rather pleased with himself. He nuzzled under her hand, trying to get her to pet him. "Oh! Hello Ianto love." She exclaimed with a giggle.

"Behind the ears is best." Harkness laughed as the Lynxian started to purr. "Better give you these before he tries to steal yours." Jack added, as he brought Ianto's portion of food over.

"Thanks Jack." She chuckled, seeing the Lynx had already started to try and 'muzzle' it's way into her chips.

"Always loved seeing the big cats at the zoo when I was little." Owen mumbled distractedly.

"Aww Owen, how sweet of you to say!" Tosh replied, as she fed Jones a chip. The medical doctor, was blushing. The Lynxian across the table, was purring, as it smiled its knowing cat grin at him.

"Don't expect me to get all soppy." Harper huffed and added. "As long as you still make the coffee it's cool, all I'm trying to say and just, if you could, no sex where and when I could easily stumble across it."

"Fair enough." Jack chuckled.

 **~LLC~**

He'd become so used to lying about who he was. It was nice to be able to, actually be, his true self. The file had helped, Jack deciding to task Tosh with trying to find where Torchwood had hidden 'Sylvaris's' old things.

"Gods I can't wait to see you in uniform." Jack grinned as they headed to the archives. "I can't believe you sometimes, Ianto. How you kept all this hidden from us. How you-", The Captain marveled, trailing off when he nearly smacked into Yan's rigid body.

Ianto froze unsure what he expected, but he braced himself. Maybe Harkness had just been playing him this whole time. Laughing at his nativity, but that couldn't be right, could it?

It was like time caught up and Jack realized what he'd just said. "Oh, geez. Yan I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't say that right, did I?" The Captain tried to apologize and thankfully his Lynxian relaxed. "I'm an idiot, please forgive me." Harkness begged, as they started moving again.

"After all this time, I'm well aware of your 'foot in mouth' problems, Cariad. I had a moment of doubt…" Ianto confessed.

Jack pulled Ianto into him. "I was trying to tell you, it amazes me how strong you are. How hard it must have been. Why it came out that way…" Harkness explained. He kissed Jones on top of his hair.

/This is new for both of us Mewlinae / The Lynxian purred as he slipped from the Captain's hold. Fitting his giant paw over a section of wall. Causing a door to slide back, that Jack hadn't even known was there.

The secret room appeared well maintained. A king mattress covered in blankets and pillows, shoved into one corner. What looked like a kitchen area, with a floor matt instead of chairs and a table, was opposite. He followed Jones into the secret room. The door sliding shut behind them. Systems engaging, to let them know the room was secure and they were hidden.

/Perception filter? /

/Obviously, Mewlinae. / Ianto snorted with a grin and Jack smiled, he liked hearing his mate call him affectionate names. The Lynxian padded further into the room. /Come lay with me Jack. / Jones beckoned as he reached the bed/nest in the corner.

Even if the request wasn't sexual, Harkness gladly accepted the invitation. He eagerly curled into the curve of his Lynxian's relaxed form. /Thank you, Yan. / The Captain sighed. He could feel already, how sacred this place was. Jack knew, it was a very private room. Made specifically for his mate's fully shifted form.

/Tosh is the best. And when she can find what they took, what they kept hidden from me… / He had to actively fight the snarl. A lacking threat of death and cold storage, was making it easier to show his true feelings. His mate was nuzzling him, scratching behind his ears. He calmed almost instantly. /I'll show you more, my mate. I'll treat you, to the things you deserve. /

TBC…

...

 **I swear there will be lots of happy fluffy smut next time! Plenty of kitty cuddles I promise!**

 **Remember Ianto has a promise to keep ~_^**

 **Love Ya's**


	7. Toshiko to the Rescue!

**All Fics are UN-BETTA'D**

 **Written the way I like to write.**

 **You have been warned!**

 **You know I HATE A/N's without chapters, so stick around k?**

 **...**

 **If, for ANY reason you have an issue.**

 **ANY issue with my writing, style, or otherwise.**

 **Feel free to tell me in a civil, non combative, or non threatening/ hurtful manner. (I have Anxiety and Depression, you may think you're being nice, but I'm not able to take things, or just forget them like a normal person would!) (Read up or take class and adapt, k thanks bye!)**

 **I respect your right to give me criticism AKA a bad review.** **I accept that I will, more than likely, continue to get them.**

 **Depending on your grievance, and attitude. I may just read once, and promptly delete it afterward. Such is the risk you take. And THAT biotches is MY right.**

 **If it's SO much of an aggravation, that it keeps you from enjoying the story. You should know how to use a mouse/mouse pad to exit stage left! I'd rather not have you here, making me feel like shit, and unmotivated. I have enough to deal with, thanks.**

 **Don't like, Don't Read (why is this such a hard concept?)**

 **...**

 **This has been a public service announcement! Back to your regular scheduled program.**

 **ENJOY!**

...

It seemed the rift had other ideas for the three; than letting them keep the peace they'd found, Cooper free…

Barely two weeks were up, in her 4 week, suspension. When the Rift decided to give them no other choice than to call the agent back in. Each knew they really had one other option, but they'd all decided; calling U.N.I.T for help was worse. A lot of it was simple retrievals, all they needed was another set of hands, should be easy, right?

Owen was the one chosen to break the fact to them. More like, he lost a fair game of rock, paper, scissors, and was stuck with the task. Ianto remained unreadable, thinking, brooding. The Captain did the only thing he could think of, initiated sex.

 **~ItBYbItA~**

"I don't like it any more than you do Yan, but we…Gods yes! Harder Alpha please!" Jack cried as a Lynxian cock breached his, well prepared, hole. Their conversation halted as soft paws curved over his shoulders and a long, rough tongue, licked at his ears.

Jones proving, he had no desire to talk about it anymore. The sex wouldn't change his feelings about Cooper's return. Still didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it however. / Your body always feels so exquisite, made for a Lynxian lover. / Ianto purred, his hips gaining strength and speed. He couldn't wait for Jack's first true heat. Not just insatiable; Harkness, near delirious with need for his Alpha's cock. His Omega would be begging for it; and Jones more than happy to give it to him.

/ I was made for you Ianto…Sylvaris. You're the only lover I want, of any kind. Any species or whatever, just you / The Captain assured, letting his body match his mate's rhythm. Hips pushing back into those glorious thrusts. "It's so good, Gods I'm close already." Harkness whined, head dropping to the pillows

/ Mine! / Jones growled, latching his sharp teethe onto Jack's shoulder. Creating a mating mark; they both knew wouldn't stay. / Just from my cock Mewlinae. Cum for me. / Ianto growled, hips snapping, back claws stretched and shredding the mattress cover.

"Yours…Gods! Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Only yours, Yan!" Jack near screeched, as the large cock hit his prostate relentlessly. His muscles, actually, shaking as his orgasm rampaged through him. The Captain couldn't remember the last time he'd cum so hard without his cock ever having been even touched. Not so much as blinking when his Lynxian roared his own completion. "Mmmm yes, want you to fill me up Alpha." Harkness murmured distractedly as Ianto's warm seed pumped deep into his body.

Jones blinked, he hadn't considered breeding since Alexandra. He'd been so focused on Izen's training of him. He and Lisa never talked about the possibility of pups, a family. His mate would surely be fertile during his heat. Getting bred was the entire reason Omega's had a heat cycle after all. So, was it the omega talking just then? Did the Captain even know he was saying such things?

Comparatively, as a Lynxian, his Cock was like an Alpha's knot to Jack. Trapping his cum inside; no doubt convincing the Omega in his mate, that he was indeed being bred. Ianto immediately shifted back. Ignoring Harkness's whimper of confusion and loss.

"Yan?" The Captain asked, "No kitty cuddles?" He added, in a pout.

"Sorry Cariad, human cuddles ok?" Jones asked, kicking himself for being so maudlin right after their nightly session of mind blowing sex. Before he could blink he was wrapped in Jack's 'octopus hug'.

"Yan Man hug!"

"You do know you are a grown man, right sir?" Ianto snarked, with a raised eyebrow.

Harkness grinned and rolled them; grinding his hips into his lover's. "Want me to show you?" The Captain purred, switching from playful to predatory seamlessly. He grinned at the glint in his mate's eyes. Both knowing once was never enough for either of them. This was Torchwood after all; if it gave you time, you took it, and you spent it in the best possible way. Jack always had lube somewhere. Ianto gasping and grinding down on the slicked fingers that entered him.

"Cariad, if your cock isn't in me this second…I." Jones started, never finishing the statement. Throwing his head back as Harkness thrust his dick into his lover to the root in one smooth push. "Oh, Gods Jack!" Ianto cried, back arching. "I love you. So, so, much Cariad." The Lynxian moaned, entranced by his lover's hard, but slow rhythm. He gladly accepted the kiss the Captain gave. Luxuriating in the steady build of pleasure till he had to have… "More Jack, please!"

Harkness was only too happy to oblige. Hips working up speed till Jones was raking blunt nails down his back, and emptying his load between them. The Captain was close behind, only having to thrust twice more till he came.

"We can fuck, literally all night and I'm still not going to like the idea of Gwen getting to essentially skip over half of her suspension." The Lynxian grumbled, despite the blissed out look on his face.

"I really am sorry Yan, but think of it as keeping Tosh and Owen a little safer. Not like Gwen getting out of a punishment she deserves." Jack offered, nuzzling his mate's cheek. "Let's take a quick kip, then order take away. Afterwards I want this up my arse while we take a shower." Harkness decided, illustrating his wishes by stroking his mate's already half hard cock.

Ianto actually chuckled. "And to think I was so sure I needed a heat just to have marathon sex with you."

Jack grinned, "Nope, just a night off from Torchwood and a healthy libido."

 **ItBYbItAItBYbITAItBYbITAItBYbItAItBYbItA**

Gwen was irritated upon noticing no one in the main Hub to greet her. She dropped her bag on the desk in a huff. Jack had said he needed her back. This wasn't making her feel needed at all. Okay, So, maybe Owen had called and said unfortunately; due to overactive Rift activity. 'They' had to have her back to help. Cooper chose to ignore that and view it as the former rather than the latter. She got up, noticing the blinds were closed and the door to Harkness's office was also shut. Gwen wondered, if Tea Boy was already trying to keep Jack from her on purpose. It wasn't all that surprising, Jones being an Alien made him more dangerous than interesting. Clearly, she was still the better catch, and therefore competition. She smirked to herself, not paying attention as Owen walked up from the med bay.

"Finally!" Harper snapped. "The Rift doesn't just wait till you to decide to show up to play merry hell with us, you know." The doctor groused, adding. "Don't bother with your coat we need to leave. Bloody rift upchucked God knows what in Splott."

"Is their coffee? I could really use some." Gwen simpered, looking towards the kitchenette.

Owen grimaced, he knew what was going to happen; might as well get it over with. "Jack and Ianto went out on an early alert. Bloody Alien slime almost ate through the containment before we neutralized it. Unfortunately, it ate away nearly all of Jack's dermal layers first."

"He'll just regrow it right?" She asked perplexed, it wasn't like the Captain could die or anything.

Harper grit his teeth, "Of course he will, but it's bloody painful. He's been screaming for the last hour, Ianto is beside himself, Tosh barely has him calmed down… Where are you going? Cooper!" He spluttered, but she was already on her way to the office. Why did they 'need' her again?

 **~ItBYbItA~**

 _*Heads up! *_ Tosh heard through her coms. She was murmuring softly while she stroked her fingers, rhythmically, over the glossy, soft fur behind Ianto's ears. The distressed Lynxian half in her lap on the floor. Watching Jack whimper and shudder; laying on a sheet covered couch. Jones afraid to touch, but unwilling to leave his side.

 _*Don't tell me, Cooper? *_

 _*Yep*_ The voice answered with fake cheer. Sato sighed, would the bull-headed woman ever learn. She looked up at Ianto's warning growl. / What the hell does she think she's doing? / a voice in her head growled. It was her first time hearing the Lynxian telepathically; there was no time to dwell on it as Gwen stepped in. "What are you doing here Gwen? Didn't Owen explain? You need to go with him on a retrieval in Splott." The tech wondered briefly what Cooper would have to say for herself. The woman looked to be momentarily stunned at the sight of a naked Jack; skin grown as far as his waist. Ianto moved as Tosh stood, covering Harkness's lower half with a blanket. Making sure not to touch the raw muscle still visible. "Good God Gwen stop ogling your boss and Ianto's chosen mate. Like a piece of fresh meat, and go do the job you're paid for." Sato seethed, then added. "And don't even think about telling one of us to go. We all heard Owen explain very clearly why Jack was letting you back. As far as I'm concerned your petulant arse is still on suspension."

Cooper balked, about to tell Tosh off when she heard growling.

"Oh for… Come on, Toshiko's not going to stop Jones, and I sure as hell am not going to try either. You, mad cow!" Owen yelped, yanking Gwen out of the office as the Lynxian glared and started to advance.

Ianto nodded in satisfaction. Padding over to, gingerly rest his head and arms, at least, on the half of his lover that was covered. Toshiko scratched his ears, then left to go get them some tea and check on her programs.

...

 **Again my apologies to those who have read the A/N before...**

 **Where my muse will hop to next? Who knows, I'll probably be just as surprised as you guys are lol!**

 **Love Ya's**


	8. Recovery and Stuff

**It seriously warms my heart that you guys still clamor for more of this! I seriously hate making you guys wait. I've got the ideas, but writing just doesn't happen as easily anymore. Writing two paragraphs makes my arm ache for hours and even talking in full sentences is hard, Which makes me weary of 'talk to text' programs, but who knows I'm about ready to just say 'fuck it' and give it a try anyway.**

 **Anywho enough of that you have shameless smut to enjoy so have at!**

 **...**

It was night time and they had sent Cooper home, before the whole of Jack's skin had re-grown. How Harkness managed to still look commanding in a loose undershirt and boxers was anyone's guess. Tosh and Owen ran the pick-ups they still had, as an exhausted kitty finally collapsed still in his mate's lap.

It had been, certainly tense, if not slightly scary for Jack, the first time he'd been in a position to be eviscerated by Lynxian jaws. Should he make the wrong move, of course. And yet, now he looked fondly at the ferocious beast as it lay curled to his side. Great puffs of air hitting his stomach while Sylvaris snoozed. "I'll have to ask which name you prefer my love." Harkness cooed. He reached for another report; Tosh had moved them closer for him, so he didn't need to get up and disturb the sleeping cat.

The tech had compiled a list of Torchwood's old 'storage sites'. It was the few tagged as recently being bought by U.N.I.T. that really grabbed his attention. Why would U.N.I.T. want an old abandoned Torchwood storage site? The Captain sifted those property files into a new stack of places for Tosh to look closer into. He was reading the last file when he slowly became aware of the fact he wasn't the only one awake anymore.

 **~IatBybItA~**

Ianto fought his urge to stretch, knowing he was likely to shred something. Jack hadn't realized he was up yet and he grinned to himself. Time to get his mate's attention. It only took a slight turn and his muzzle was fitting between Harkness's already semi spread thighs. Not wasting any time, he licked a long, wet, stripe up the outline of his Omega's cock. Not stopping till the boxers were well passed damp, and Jack was mewling, begging him to continue. / Expose yourself Mewlinae, unless your skin will still be too sensitive. / The Lynxian purred.

/It feels like I'll cum from one more lick. / The Captain gasped. Whining desperately as his lover smirked. Dragging his long tongue up the older man's cock. "Ungh…Yan!" Jack wailed out loud, hands clenching to fists, head falling back, and hips twitching as he spilled into the already wet boxers. /When I can move, you better bet I'm returning the favor. / Jack huffed with a teasing grin.

/I look forward to it Mewlinae. / Ianto grinned.

 **~ItBYbItA~**

The Omega in Jack was practically glowing as he pleased his Alpha. Ianto growled and even panted for more, as the Captain skillfully worked his hips. Pumping his own cock, as well as a special enhancement; in and out of the Lynxian's surprisingly tight arse.

Did he mention he'd kept/remade quite a few 'alien' sex toys? One of them able to conform/replicate the 'dangly bits' of another species when worn. Making said species sexually compatible with another. Harkness didn't mind being bottom every time Jones was in Lynxian form. Still, it felt amazing to be able to please his mate this way. The toy made it feel like it was really Ianto and not some artificial sleeve he was encased in. Thankfully his skin was returning to a more normal level of sensitivity. The Lynxian was always good enough to have him cumming hard and fast, but not like before.

/ I don't want to know how or why you have this, but goddess I'm glad you do. It's soo good Mewlinae. / Ianto purred. Giant paws flexing as Jack continued to snap his hips. Leave it to the Captain to hold on to futuristic alien sex toys.

/ I'll show you the collection sometime. / Harkness smirked. Leaning down as he held his mate's neglected cock. He tongued the tip, feeling his Alpha's muscles tense. / You're close, cum for me Yan. Want to please you. / Jack begged, unsure if his hips could move any faster.

Ianto roared two thrusts later; Harkness wasn't far behind. Quickly removing and discarding the toy, before licking the Lynxian's fur and sucking cum from the large cock that had stayed hard despite the orgasm. Jack eyed his mate with a grin, mouthing his way down the shimmering length. /I think you're starting to rub off on me Harkness. / The Alpha smirked, seemed they just couldn't get enough of each other.

/As long as you're not complaining, and you prepare me with your tongue. / The Captain retorted, crawling up the Lynxian's soft yet strong body. He sighed when he felt Ianto turn. Tongue lapping along his inner thighs.

/Such a demanding Mewlinae. / The Alpha chided with a smile, taking long licks over his Omega's hole. Soon he was 'fucking' into Jack; pulling all sorts of lewd, delicious sounds from the older man. / On your knees. / Ianto instructed and his Omega was quick to comply.

A giant paw slid gently around each of The Captains hips, holding him in place, as his Mate slowly pressed into him. "Ooooh, so full." Jack moaned, feeling the Lynxian's strong purr rumble across his back. "Fuck!" He cried, as his Alpha began to move. He didn't know if he wanted to ask for more. The steady pace wasn't enough, but he was enjoying the way it just slowed everything down. Life didn't feel so rushed; it was nice. A particularly well aimed thrust had him calling out, but the Alpha never changed his rhythm.

/ You feel sublime Mewlinae. Urgency will find us soon enough. Let me enjoy you now. / Ianto purred, feeling Jack practically turn to mush. He manipulated the older man to his back; wanting to see his Mate. Jones's slow thrusts continued till he felt the telltale fire in his belly. The Lynxian pulled Jack's hips forward, slamming deep. The pace growing till they both cried out in pleasure.

 **ItBYbItAItBYbItAItBYbItAItBYbItAItBYbItA**

"Tosh look into these for me, would you?" Jack ordered, the next morning. Setting the files by her computer. Harkness knew she would keep the 'project' on the DL unless instructed otherwise. He sighed, looking lovingly up at his office. Smiling as he caught site of a cat tail twitching against his couch.

"Sure Jack, I'll start on it right away." The tech smiled, following his gaze as he eyed her sleeping teammate. She found herself wishing, Ianto had felt safe coming forward earlier. So many bad things had happened, having a Lynxian guard in their back pocket, could have solved. She didn't blame him, however. The threat of an innocent's death, and cold storage could/would force compliance from anyone. How was Ianto to know; Jack would be different than the other Torchwood leaders?

The moment was broken as the klaxons blared. "Thanks Tosh." The Captain smiled. The Lynxian had told him he needed to show more appreciation toward his Whole team. Her returning smile was worth it, but not two seconds later he was wishing he'd stayed in his office; as Gwen walked in, griping about having to pick up coffee with Owen.

"Did you see him? Poor bloke was wrecked after yesterday. It's one coffee run for Gods sakes. I think we can handle it. Not like you've never taken a recovery morning." Owen snapped, heading straight to the conference room. He gave a nod to the older man as he passed.

Jack was conflicted, he knew he'd have to talk to the Welshwoman. He hated the thought of what it might mean. Had it really come to termination and retcon? She probably thought she was safe, after all she'd broken through the drug before. Little did she know there were different, stronger doses. Had he really been so blinded by her, to miss what she really was. His medic, would probably have no problem telling him how much of an idiot he was. Neither would Tosh for that matter. Ianto might be less harsh, but the over-all message would be the same.

Harkness knew, if it came down to it. He would choose his Mate, his Alpha. It was true, there was a time when he was attracted to Gwen. During the whole Lisa/Izen fiasco, he'd come way to close to acting on it, out of spite. After everything he now knew, he was thankful he hadn't. If only his mating mark stayed longer than a few hours. Then again, would that even give the Welshwoman pause? Even something so concrete probably wouldn't stop her. The Captain admitted, he'd admired that tenacity about her once. Now, it was starting to get annoying. He knew Jones had basically given him cart blanch on Torchwood matters. Still, he wanted his love's opinion before doing anything rash.

TBC...

 **I hope you enjoyed! LUV YOU ALL!**


	9. What All the Tests Were For Pt 1

**So yay! I'm back with a new arc!**

 **Truthfully I'm a bit worried about the next chap, cause y'all don't seem to react well to my tendency toward polyamory. So if here's where I loose you...**

 **Whelp, don't let the door hit you in the arse, or do cause y'all suck. JB himself even said Jack would choose Ianto over Gwen (makes hurking noise) because he'd be more open to multiple partners during the smexy times, but whatevs.**

 **Byeeeeeee!**

 **Anywhoddles. Here is an arse load of plot and happy smutt because would it really be this fic without it?**

 **Enjoy!**

...

This was the third, former Torchwood back up site, they had checked. The first two, had yielded nothing more than abandoned, and empty bunkers; behind/bellow secret entrances in even emptier buildings. Harkness had a feeling the important site/s were hidden within the multiple properties. He almost hated to admit it, but it really was smart thinking on Torchwood's part. Strange thing was, neither of the locations they had checked, had had even the smallest bit of security. No fences, or even a simple 'No Trespassing' sign, was found. The Captain wasn't sure if that was clever; letting people think the properties were no big deal, or insanely stupid.

"Well, you know what they say." Jack stated brightly as he, Tosh, and Owen pulled to a stop in front of the warehouse. For all intents and purposes it looked just as abandoned as the first two. Toshiko already having her scanner running, as she and Harper excited the SUV.

"Cor, don't even Jack." Owen huffed at his boss, knowing what the older man was about to say. Making sure to grab the pack of spare clothes, before he went to let the restless Tea-Boy out of the boot when Tosh nodded at him. "No one here, but us. You're good to Hulk out."

"Thanks Owen." Ianto replied, with a smile at Harper's quip. He gracefully leapt out in full Lynxian form. Padding over to muzzle at Harkness's thigh. His Mate reached down to scratch behind his ears. Jones sniffed at the air, it wasn't natural for an abandoned field. /Something is here, the air reeks of it./ The Lynxian grumbled with a snort. /I can't… It's just… Not right…/ He added, his eyes flashing, glowing.

The Captain went into leader mode. "Ok boys and girls you know the drill, we follow the Pretty Kitty. Perimeter check first. Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not protecting this place." Harkness instructed as Tosh and Owen put their scanners into a special mode, meant to find hidden traps, surveillance and the like. They walked slowly around the abandoned building. Toshiko was the first to spot a motion sensor camera, strewn with spider webs. They found a few more, none of them working.

"I think we have the right place, but it doesn't make any sense." Tosh stated, looking at her scanner. "Something should have registered us by now."

"I think it's been a while since anyone has been here." Jack replied, only to notice Ianto was no longer next to them. He saw a golden tail swish through a back door and cursed.

"We lost Pretty Kitty…" Owen snorted, trading his scanner for a torch and his stun gun, he made to follow.

 **~WAtTWF~**

Something was calling to him. Not a sound, not a scent, but a feeling. The sound of his claws echoed in the emptiness of the massive factory. Ianto shook his head as he sniffed around. He looked up and spotted an out of place key pad on the far wall. Jones tried to shift and snarled; something in here wasn't letting him change, wasn't letting him communicate. He whined, roared in frustration as he heard the stomp of his Captain's boots, along with the others. Ianto reared up and scratched at the wall next to the pad of numbers.

"Something's wrong. He should have shifted." Harkness observed as they reached the distraught Lynxian. Jack lowered to his haunches and tried to console his, now pacing mate. "Yan I can feel the block, we'll get it figured out." He tried. Ianto just scratched at the wall again. "He doesn't like whatever is behind that wall, can you get us in Tosh?"

"Leave it to me."

 **WAtTARFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWF**

The wall had slid back to reveal a massive elevator. Still working apparently. Jack had to coax Ianto in. The Lynxian shaking and whining, in a decidedly uncharacteristic show of fear. The Captain held his Mate close, nuzzling and kissing the soft golden fur. There was only one floor to choose, because of course there was. It wasn't too long before the car stopped and settled. The elevator opened and Ianto shot out like a bullet, headed for the door at the end of the hall.

They raced after him, Tosh noting that the removable plaque by the door read:126-EE. "Jack!"

Harkness eyes followed her pointing. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as his jog slowed. Ianto just ahead, trying to claw his way through the locked entrance. Having reached him, Jack took a second to marvel at the strength it must take to claw through a metal door. Then he gently nudged his Mate aside and simply kicked the door in, breaking the lock. Between the two of them, It never stood a chance. Harkness looked around first. Jones, wasting no time had searched out, launched onto, and began destroying, a rather odd looking monolith. Something snapped in The Captain's mind and he could feel his bond with his Mate return. He found himself watching the Lynxian with unguarded lust. Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck or be fucked, he just knew he needed the Alpha like yesterday.

Owen was about to say something, when Jack started growling and stalking towards Jones. Tosh grabbed Harpers arm, "Come on Owen lets go check the other rooms. I think they need a minute or 20." She winked at the Lynxian, as she pulled the medical doctor from the room, doubting her boss remembered, or even cared that they were there.

/Mewlinae?/

/My Alpha, want Alpha, need Alpha./

/I'm right here Mewlinae. Come, submit to your Alpha, you're Mate/ Jones replied, as the Captain slowly stalked towards him. Ianto was human and naked, when they started to kiss. Helping Harkness shed his clothes was easy. Creating at least some sort of covering for the dirty floor. Despite the fact Jones was currently sucking Jack's lovely cock, while taking three talented fingers up his arse. Both knew who was getting dick.

They knew because they could fell it. After being in charge so long, Harkness needed to show he would willingly submit. And Gods did he want it to. "Fuck me Yan, human first then…" Jack trailed off, looking sheepish. Though, he wasn't ever ashamed of saying what he wanted when it came to actual sex. And he wasn't now. The older man was embarrassed at the fact, he was so bold with his Alpha. Still, it was an odd feeling.

The Lynxian just chuckled, after letting the older man go with a pop."Liked that did you?" Ianto smirked. "On your knees my beautiful Omega." He purred. Harkness, near beamed at the praise, and easily complied, shaking his hips. Showing off, the base of the plug Jones had put in earlier. After some teasing and finding the lube his Mate, always seemed to have. Ianto, slowly slid into Jack, who hung his head with a groan. The Lynxian set up a steady pace. Both feeling their bond strengthening. The Alpha would think on how U.N.I.T, and or Torchwood had gotten the weird object that had cut off his abilities, later. Right now he had a bond to repair, and a moaning, deliciously needy, Omega to fuck. "Oooh fuck! You feel soo Gods damn good Jack!" Jones exclaimed and the Captain could only wail that he was close. When Ianto had given Harkness his first orgasm. He decided they were both ready for more and shifted without warning. /Take it Omega. Take it for me my precious Mate. Mine!/ The Alpha growled without malice. Knowing this was what Harkness needed.

"Yes Yan! Oh Fuck Yes!" Jack cried, as his Mate simultaneously stretched and stuffed him full. Every slide of the Lynxian cock hit his prostate perfectly. The Captain wasn't sure when he had been moved, but he was on his back now. Than glorious long, rough tongue was laving his nipples as the Omega felt soft fur over a strong body envelope him. Harkness swam in pleasure, he hoped his Alpha was feeling it too. "Alph-Alpha good?" Jack whined, even as another jolt went through him.

/Oh Mewlinae. I told you, it's like you were made to please my cock./Ianto replied, starting to thrust faster, harder. /So good I think I'm going to cum inside. Shall I give you my cum my perfect Mate?/ the Lynxian purred with a grin.

Harkness faintly heard claws gauge the concrete floor. A clue, the Lynxian was close and Gods did that strength make him even more turned on. A fierce Alpha to protect their family. He wanted that, oh he wanted. "Please Yan, breed me, wan't your pups."

/Gonna stuff you full, my Omega! Mine!/ Ianto growled, pace brutal, but Jack was loving it. Both to lost in the moment to realize what had been said. The Alpha overriding Jones's control. Before he knew it he was forcing his knot past his Mate's already stretched rim and flooding the Captain with his cum.

Harkness cried out in surprise as something larger entered him and his release hit. He whimpered as his abused prostate was massaged with each rhythmic nudge of what must be his Alpha's knot. Jack knew Ianto was going to be horrified when he realized. The older man was wondering how many times the shallow thrusting would make him cum as a smaller orgasm rippled throughout his system.

Turns out the knot prevented the change and that was how the Lynxian realized what was happening. /Oh Gods Jack! I'm…Are you ok?/ Ianto actually whimpered. The older man smiled, running his hands along the Alpha's muzzle. Jones leaned into the touch, his muscles somewhat relaxing. He slowly realized, he was still moving; the Lynxian hadn't stopped. Apparently, his Omega had hold of his hip and was encouraging the shallow, smooth movements.

"So close, Alpha please." The Omega whined, clenching his hand around a paw as his final orgasm hit. Ianto had helped, best he could adding as much force behind his thrusts as the knot would allow. Thankfully said knot went down fairly quickly. There was no heat or rut that might cause it to stay. Harkness assured his Mate he was fine, just maybe he could let Jack top for a few days.

Ianto chuckled as he went for the pack of extra clothes, neither noticing the camera just above them with the almost hidden red light.

TBC….

...

 **Pt 2 coming soon. Get ready to meet The Forgotten Toy Soldiers (It sounds more ominous than it really is I promise ^_^) Luv Y'alls!**


	10. Interlude

**And yay an interlude to introduce my OC's. It's basically smutt with background info that lands you somewhere around where last chapter ended.**

 **Also I'm thinking of giving this story its own verse. Mostly so I can write smexy times one shots and not feel bad about it. ^_^;**

 **For now ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **U.N.I.T research base earlier that day…**

Deep underground in a secret room off of an already hidden bunker. Kayla Rennin, or 'Ren' sat at her terminal. Twirling round and round in her office chair, having nothing better to do. She looked up as her partner/best friend/lover walked into the main room. "So, I see we woke up feeling Alex today." Ren remarked brightly, noting the boyish clothes and shorter haircut, her best friend wore. She licked her lips, not that having sex with a female lover had been bad. But 'Leice' had been around so long. Kayla had began to wonder if Alex was ever coming back. Cause damn that boy could fuck.

Hey, when you were left alone, isolated, in an underground bunker for years you found shit to do!

"Alecia was getting tiresome." He replied, grabbing one of the last packages of their excuse for pop tarts. Alex/Alecia Mayven/The Mayv was agile, toned, gender fluid, and gorgeous as either.

Don't fuckin forget it!

Some days they felt like a young male. Others like a smart, strong, and sassy young woman. Both, love and were loved by their angel, Kayla/Ren. It was weird sometimes. How the thought of long hair and a skirt made them either giddy or sick, depending on the day. Shoving the thought aside. He opened the pair of pastries and immediately handed one to Kayla. "Eat! I know you didn't have dinner."

"Mmm dessert sure was good though." She quipped with a wink, Alecia's taste still on her tongue, as she took the single confection.

Alex snorted and without missing a beat, retorted. "Eating our pussy doesn't count." He took a bite of the off brand tart. "Did you at least get anything done?" He mused, running fingers through his short silver hair. Somehow he'd gotten them internet access and he was totally feeling a Yuri On Ice vibe right now. He wondered when Ren would notice.

"Changed out the bad coolant tubes, like you showed me. Took forever, I'm not an engineer like you, you know." She griped, taking a bite of her breakfast, mouth dropping open as she looked, really looked at her lover. "Can we talk about how hot you look right now?" Kayla exclaimed.

The Mayv chuckled, walking over to kiss her soft, cherry pink lips. Then he sighed, replying to her earlier comment."I had to run a perimeter check, you wont leave base level." Alex harped, swallowing the rest of his meager meal. He knew why she wouldn't, even understood, but running security was still running security. Alex was almost positive U.N.I.T had left them to die. Or flat out forgot the place even existed. Which was kind of the same thing. As far as The Mayv and Kayla were concerned. Neither had a way to test the theory so that was that.

"I know I'm just…they killed Felix for one wrong step and I…" REN started heaving, tears rolling down her olive tinged cheeks. He was up in a shot, hoping to stop the panic attack before it started.

"Hey, hey no, no none of that." The Mayv cooed as he kissed the tears away. Then he kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in when she gasped. This leading to heavy petting, stretched out in bed. It wasn't full stop, naked sex, but he got her off. She liked skirts, made her sweet pussy easier to access. Alex's started to open her blouse. She was dressed up today, he didn't know why. His lips traveled along her neck, as he lifted her bra to expose her perfectly sized breasts; dusky nipples just begging to be loved by his mouth. He leaned in as her thigh wedged between his. Her knee right against their clit.

"Alex… I want to make you feel good too." Kayla murmured as his lips latched onto a nipple. He started to rock his hips against her knee. Rubbing the soft silk of their knickers against their slicking pussy folds. Man or woman, anything other than nice knickers never felt right to them. Ren gasped, when Alex yanked her knickers down her thighs. The scene looked like something out of a porno. White lacy panties, pulled down just enough to expose her plush, pink, pussy lips; arse still partially covered by skirt. She cried out as his fingers entered her.

It was heaven, Kayla's knee was just the right size to pleasure their wet cunt. Alex happily pushed another finger into their lover. He'd gotten good at bringing her off quickly. Usually it was a contest between them and Ren. Meant to keep everyone busy and of course so they all, could have more sex. Besides passing time, it was good exercise and had created an unbreakable bond between them. "Kayla, my Angel you're so wet, and you're making our pussy feel so good, I'm gunna cum!" Alex moaned, his thighs clenching as they rubbed their sopping cunt over her knee faster.

"Ooooh Gods! Yes baby cum." Ren cried, their pleasure only heightening hers. She felt her walls tighten around her lovers thrusting fingers. On the edge of release, but not there yet. "So close! Please baby! Please!" She whined, and Alex moved to suck on Kayla's throbbing clit, as he pushed his thumb in just past the rim of her arse.

Anything anal was new; even for Alex. They were still a women, as far as genitalia anyway. Toys, worked fine for when he and Kayla wanted to simulate a cock. Alex never felt, not having a real one, made them less. Even as a man they'd routinely had vaginal sex and orgasms. He and Ren where finding out, that anal was enjoyable, but it was never something The Mayv required, to prove he felt like a man those day/s. "Ooh Ren your arse feels soo good. I want to fuck your arse so bad." Alex gasped, pushing his thumb a bit further, knowing it was smaller than the plug and shouldn't hurt.

Kayla wailed, cumming harder than she had in a while. Both of them collapsed on the bed. She sighed happily, running her fingers through his hair. "Screw it. Let's just fuck till the trackers kill us or we die of starvation." Ren mused, pulling her knickers up.

"It's a thought." The Mayv replied, smiling softly. He told his lover to take a nap, he had a perimeter check to do. She nodded, as she yawned that orgasm really had worn her out. Soon Kayla was sleeping and Alex carefully crept away to run his rounds.

 **~FTS~**

As he was returning, a sensor tripped; an almost forgotten sound pouring through half rusted speakers. "What the fuck!" The Mayv yelped, he wasn't sure if they were saved or screwed, but he'd enact the plan either way. The food was close to gone and they loved fucking Kayla, but that was probably the only thing they genuinely enjoyed these days.

He rushed to the Chryo chamber; starting up the strange monolith, hoping to lead them in. He swiped dust from the main station, and turned it on. Alex's fingers flew across the keyboard, routing the select feeds still running, over to their 'home' terminals. When that was done, he yanked the cords and ran to the hidden panel revealing a hidden hallway. The Mayv kicked in a trail of dust and ran through after.

Little did Torchwood know, Alex's morning check had turned on the old sensors; just long enough to catch Torchwood when they'd arrived. "Mayv! It's!" Kayla was squeaking, heals kicking as she turned in her chair. She pointed to the screen, as Jack lovingly stroked his Mate's fur. "I think it's. Oh my God I think it's Sylvaris himself!"

"Baby Daddy!? Shit Ren, he's going to be pissed! And I've led them right to us." Alex yelped. "Fuck!" He cursed and ran for their gun. He first checked the clip and the sights, crouching behind a chair. The sound of the gun cocking, loud in the small space. The Mayv waited, tense, ready for an ambush. Despite the fact Torchwood hadn't even ventured inside the factory yet.

"Oh will you calm down. We saved them, he's going to be so happy, If that's who I think it is, they both will." Kayla replied, with a roll of her eyes. "Come watch with me, they just found the elevator. I'm gonna get the chocolate, no reason to save it if we're getting out of here." She cheered, obviously ignoring the fact, the interlopers could be here to kill them after all.

 **~FTS~**

Only a bit grudgingly, Alex was eating chocolate with Kayla in his lap as they watched the Lynxian destroy The Chryo room door. "I'd unlock it, but this shit is fun. God damn he's really destroying that fucking thing, holy crap. I never liked that creepy monolith."

A minute or so later Kayla was squirming, as The Mayv pumped the audio. He asked why he could only hear Jack. "Lynxians can speak telepathically. That's the only way they speak when in cat form." She mumbled, gaze locked on Ianto's beautifully bare body as they started to make out.

"Leave it to you to like gay/Alien porn." Alex snickered, trailing a hand up his lover's thigh. Feeling her gasp and arch into him. They both knew of Captain Jack's reputation for having multiple lovers. Ren could tell you, polyamory was widely practiced in Lynxian culture. The thought of joining them was electric. Before his death, Felix had Been Alex and Kayla's lover. They weren't upset at all that their Angel found this so arousing.

"As well as being educational. They're both hot, fight me!" Kayla retorted, leaning back to mouth at his neck. "You know it turns you on too." Ren purred, rolling her hips. She guessed he must have been wearing the special toy for a while. It was crazy, the things one found in a back up, Alien/Future Tech Archive.

Alex responded to her by bucking up against her, letting her feel how hard he was. This toy really was amazing. So close to having a real dick, he could almost forget it wasn't."I'm going to fuck you so hard, this morning was nothing." The Mayv promised, slipping his free hand into her top.

The Mate's were full on fucking on screen and he directed her eyes back to the picture, as he tweaked her nipples, while he grabbed the cooking oil. First he tore her knickers apart, and slicked up their pseudo cock. Then slid into her wet pussy, fully seated in one thrust.

Kayla gasped, marveling at how life like the toy inside her felt. "I don't even wan't to think about the fact, The Rift spits out sex toys. Just Gods. Just fuck me hard with it." Ren begged, as Alex started to move, it felt so good, reaching deeper in her pussy than fingers ever could. She watched Sylvaris change forms to a full Lynxian, causing Jack to cry out in surprise and ecstasy . "Oh he's gorgeous... Mayv, baby …Ooooh Gods." Kayla moaned, both at the scene and Alex upping his pace.

"Yes my Angel, watch them mate while I fuck you." He rasped, circling her swollen clit, as she continuously moaned. The Mayv wasn't sure how the toy worked, but it felt so real, and it made them go that much harder. "Fuck Kayla, you're so tight." He moaned, all there was, was fucking day in day out. True the pair loved each other, but the sex almost became a thrice daily exercise routine. They'd fucked Ren plenty with the toy and yet still, her cunt was hugging Alex like she was a virgin. The Mayv wasn't sure how long they'd have, he needed her to cum. Suddenly they were lifting her so she was bent over the work station arse in the air. "Cum for me Kayla, let me feel you cum." Alex urged, slamming the length back in as he pulled her hips into him. It was like she had no choice. She cried out and he felt both their and Kayla's pussies pulse in release.

"Fuck!" She cried, slumping over the desk as Alex thrust a couple times before pulling out and stumbling to the bathroom. Usually her lover was a cuddle, but Torchwood would probably find them soon. So she understood the urgency. Kayla also took a few seconds to right herself in the, oddly, large bathroom, before going to grab a drink. Wouldn't do to meet Torchwood with her chest exposed and no knickers on. Ren ducked down behind the open fridge door. Not paying attention to the foot steps in the hall. She started to ramble. "So who's going to tell them we fucked because we were watching them mate? Are we going to tell them? I mean there's no way Sylvaris won't smell it…"

"See Yan I told you we should do porn!" Jack chirped, as he looked back down the hall from wear he lent in the 'entrance'. Kayla looked up, and froze, as Harkness turned back and grinned. Giving her an appreciative once over. "Captain Jack Harkness and Who are you." Jack introduced himself with a leer. Not knowing he was trying to flirt, with an agoraphobic prisoner. Who'd been locked in her safe little bunker away from all, but one, for the better part of three years. Ren looked like a deer in head lights and then she proceeded to let out the longest, loudest shriek the Captain had heard.

"Kayla!?" Alex yelled, keeping low, as he rolled into the room. Picking up and then aiming his gun right between the Captain's eyes. Harkness wisely held up his hands. He really did not want to die today.

 **TBC...**

 **...**

 **Let me know what you think. Luv Y'alls**


	11. What All the Tests Were For pt 2

**Pt 2 yay! Ianto gets a surprise and you guys get a bonus!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **U.N.I.T. Research Base. (Secret Bunker): Present…**

The stand off was still going. Even if both Alex and Kayla knew killing Captain Jack Harkness was a futile thing. Not just because the Torchwood 3 leader was immortal. Even if they could kill him, permanently, that still left his team. Not to mention the trackers that would supposedly kill the two, if they took even a step outside of the perimeter.

"Alex, it's alright. He startled me ok. For a second I forgot they were even on the property. I thought I was seeing a ghost or something." Ren soothed with a huff, feeling more than a bit foolish for the reaction. She was also sick of watching the 'pissing contest' as her lover and the Captain sized each other up. "Are you here to kill us?" She asked bluntly, appearing almost tired. The Mayv cocked their gun and re-aimed, waiting for Harkness to respond.

Jack was actually a bit more than impressed with the two. Who knew how long both of them had been here and yet they seemed, almost normal. He could see the effects of long lasting trauma and a bit of what Toshiko was like at first, but it was faint. He'd have to talk to the team, but it was looking like he might have some new recruits. "Detain if necessary, but unlike U.N.I.T. We ask questions Before we shoot." The Captain replied and watched them both relax a little.

Alex actually slid the gun over to Jack's feet. "Deactivate our fucking trackers and we'll tell you whatever you want to know." He offered, it was tantamount to treason in U.N.I.T's eyes, but they just didn't care any more. The Mayv went to hold Kayla, not sure how their lover was so calm. The two flinched, as Harkness picked up the gun, waiting to see if the Torchwood leader had been lying.

Jack could have cried at the picture, just what had those U.N.I.T. Bastards put these two through. Surely whatever they did wasn't worth this. No hardened criminal or vicious killer would be so broken. The Captain touched his earpiece, "Tosh, I need you here."

 **WAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWF**

The tech worked her magic and Kayla was so overcome she hugged the woman. "Thank you, oh thank you, Miss Sato." She gushed unable to hold back.

Alex and Jack both looked over with raised eyebrows. "U.N.I.T. Killed our best friend, just for accidentally stepping a foot past perimeter on a security sweep. Ever since she refuses to go past this room afraid of what will happen if she ever made the same mistake." The Mayv explained. Then actually chuckled when he added, "You're also the first people we've seen in about 3 years, and she's always been a hugger sooo…"

"You two don't seem dangerous. What did U.N.I.T. Detain you for?" The Captain asked. Needing to know before he even weighed his options with what to do with the two 'prisoners'. Owen and Ianto were loading anything that looked important in a laury, Jones had picked up from Reese. He had time.

"We were an Alien's rights group, well we decided we were anyway. Kayla was the only one who actually worked for U.N.I.T. Three years ago I intercepted a kill order over an old CB, Fe and I had been restoring. Felix hacked an important U.N.I.T. database for her and she copied all the tracking information on a group of aliens and sent it to you, along with everything she knew about the race. Then changed the arrival location. She got me into the main armory and kept look out while I sabotaged and rewired a literal arsenal, so the weapons wouldn't work. Which I guess stalled them long enough for you to get there."

Jack blinked, impressed. "Thanks to Yvonne Hartman's brilliant plan to use prisoner's as free labor. You got sent here. Chipped to keep you in line and Felix ended up a demonstration to make sure it worked." The Captain finished to Alex's grim nod. "I'm sorry, the bitch is dead if that makes you feel better." Harkness offered.

"Her idea maybe, but it was some U.N.I.T. Asshole, that actually did it." The Mayv replied, Harkness and Tosh noticed, but didn't say anything when Alex took Kayla under their outstretched arm. The Torchwood leader and agent knew. Isolation + captivity did weird things to a person.

Ren kept looking at the destroyed door two steps away, then back to the other room. Despite the promise the tracker was disabled she still didn't feel safe. She edged back a little, pulling her lover back with her. She was trying to control her breathing and she was just abut to dash for her home when Ianto walked in.

"Sir I was just…"

"Sylvaris!" Kayla squeaked, waving at him a little awestruck, as he turned and smiled. Throwing a wink for good measure.

"You swoon on me, and I swear to the Gods Ren!" Alex snarked.

"I think you have a fan Tea-Boy." Owen chimed in.

It was like seeing the Lynxian had jolted something in Kayla. "Oh Gods duh! You want to see them right!? All us standing here jibber jabber-in. Mayv come on!" She rushed to Ianto, who'd been half shifted the entire time. It was actually the race's 'default setting'. She let out some kind of rumbling purr, leaned her forehead to his. Turned around and hauled Alex to the other room.

 **~WAtTWF~**

"What just happened?" Owen asked, staring at Ianto's shocked yet, amused face.

Jones never got the chance to explain as a cacophony of sounds filtered through out the bunker. Locks disengaging, doors opening on rusted hinges. The whirr and slide of the far wall rolling back to reveal a panel of cryo tubes. All dark, empty save for one, quietly hissing. It couldn't be!

"Yvonne, Yvonne said they where…" Ianto mumbled, dropping the files he held, to stumble toward the final tube. Jack was calling to him, but he did't hear. He was lost in the feeling of an old forgotten tug. A pull that he ached for, but shouldn't have a right to be there. He didn't even realize he was keening. His cubs shouldn't see him this way. They wouldn't recognize their Alpha, not without seeing his distinct fur patterns. He was on four paws before anyone knew.

"We saved them. Managed to get them into one unit and shut the rest down along with any system we could. To keep it running. Thank the Gods you guys found this place. I don't know how long it would have kept going without us." Kayla stated somberly, as she and Alex appeared by Jack.

"I hate U.N.I.T. For what they did to us. Everything is open it's all yours. Put us in a Torchwood cell. I don't care, just go deal with him and get us the fuck out of here." The Mayv stated, hefting a rucksack filled with anything the two cared to keep from their imprisonment here.

 **WAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAttWF**

It had been remarkably easy to get the rest of the bunker cleaned out. Especially using some special tech. They'd gotten the cryo unit into the laury last. Ianto wouldn't shift and he wouldn't leave it's side. After that display in the bunker Jones it seemed, was very attached to Kayla, which Alex didn't appear to mind at all. Since the Lynxian had looked to understand. That Ren and The Mayv, came as a soul bonded pair. You couldn't have one without the other. Ianto was curled up in both of their laps, letting them pet his soft fur. Helping the two keep calm as they both broke perimeter for the first time.

Ren whimpered, as she buried her face in Alex's shoulder. They pulled her closer, making hushing noises. Ianto leaned up and licked her cheek, while The Mayv kissed her on top of her head. Her silky black hair streaked with gold and purple. It smelled like the apple shampoo they'd both used last night. It made him think of errant bubbles trailing across stiff nipples, as she Knelt between their thigh; talented tongue laving over their clit, while she played with herself. He thought he disguised his pleasured hum with a shushing noise. Yet, he'd willingly swear to the Gods, Jack was grinning at them like he knew.

 **~WAtTWF~**

The Lynxian stayed with the cryo unit all the way to the medical bay. That is until the Captain pulled him up into his office. "I'm pretty sure I heard Alex and Kayla fucking in the showers, wanna ride me while we watch?" Harkness grinned.

/They've been prisoners held under threat of death with only each other for three years. The only reason I'm not utterly disappointed in you, is I know you weren't serious./ Ianto replied, stalking forward.

"Of course not Yan. Well I mean, I'd still like to have sex, but not about…I mean both of them are gorgeous and I would so totally be here for that, but not without their consent." Jack babbled, afraid he might have ruined what could have been sexy time. He had a feeling the two would be more than happy to share their bed in time and all he had was time. That and a sexy Lynxian whose tail was swishing excitedly wile his eyes swirled with lust.

Yay!

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Bonus because I luv y'all SOOOO much!**

Thank you all for your lovely support!

.

.

.

.

/Chair or couch Mewlinae/ Ianto purred, licking his lips.

"Will it hold!? But, chair! Oh Gods yes, chair."Jack decided, looking at it with something like wonder.

/This has been a fantasy, hasn't it my mate? Getting me to ride you in your fancy office chair. Big powerful, boss man, getting his cock polished by his subordinate./ Jones teased, with a grin. He knew, when he shifted he'd be naked so he waited. /Me nude and you with just enough off. Do I have it right?/ Jones guessed, a predatory gleam in his eye as he shifted partially.

The Captain was really starting to like this hybrid form. Soft fur down the back, furry ears and tail. Humanoid form, human face and hair. Best part, long, rough tongue! He sat in the chair, bracers hanging from his hips, shirt open, and trousers undone.

The Lynxian crawled into his lap. Pushing up the Omega's T-shirt to lave licks over his lover's chest. Jack whined, as Ianto rocked over his stiffening cock. /Are you going to please your alpha?/ Jones asked, before his mouth closed around a nipple. He gently suckled the bud, then switched to the other.

"Yes Yan, always want to please you." The Captain moaned, unable to do more than watch while his mate started to prepare himself. The Omega was happy to oblige when his lover asked him to finish what he started.

/It feels so good Mewlinae/ Ianto groaned, when the crook of his Mate's fingers repeatedly massaged his prostate.

Harkness beamed, he loved nothing more than to please his Mate. "I love you so much, Yan. Alpha." Jack exclaimed even as Ianto released his cock and slicked it up. "Alpha, Alpha please." He wailed, next he knew his cock was dragging along slick walls and his hands wrapped around slim hips covered in soft fur.

Jones started slow, bracing on his lover's shoulders. He growled in pleasure, he loved fucking his Omega, never realizing how much he missed being fucked. He gradually sped up, their orgasms sneaking up on the both of them. "I can hear Tosh trying to get ahold of you Cariad." Ianto mumbled and the Captain just groaned. "Round two and shower in your bunker then we go meet with the team?" Jones offered, which seamed to perk Harkness right up. He picked up the earpiece and told Tosh to let Owen know there would be coffee and a team meeting in the conference room in half an hour.

 **...**

 **Luv Y'alls**


	12. What All the Tests Where For Pt 3

**Pt. 3 Yay! I think the next chapter may be it for the Arc, but fear not, my muse left me with more story to tell So Double Yay!**

 **Also, Gwen will be back next Arc and I'm pretty sure she's not going to like these new developments...**

 **Dun dun DUN! (No one's about to take her shit though, so there's that)**

 **Enjoy**!

 **...**

 ** _Alex/Alecia+Kayla POV._**

 **Torchwood Hub: Arrival…**

Alex and Kayla stood in awe of their new surroundings. Wondering if/waiting for someone to escort them to the cells, but not wanting to remind anyone. Suddenly Toshiko was next to them and it was then, the two realized they were alone with the other woman. Shivering slightly, as they stood in an intake area. "So Jack told me to show you to your room. There will be some spare clothes for you there. Not too much, but It's a bit colder here, you'll probably want to change." The Japanese women explained.

"Not the cells?" Kayla blurted, then bit her lip and lowered her head.

"The Captain saved me from a U.N.I.T. detainment/detention center. I was routinely raped and beaten by one of the guards. When Jack got to me, I was nearly non-verbal. So you can believe me, when I say, I know how hard it will be to trust this, us." Tosh replied, only Harkness and of course Ianto, knew the full story of her time at U.N.I.T. Someday maybe she'd confide in Owen, someday, when he finally made room for more than Katie in his heart. She could easily see herself in these two however, and it had compelled her to share her horrific experience.

"Fucking bastards." Alex spit, as they followed the kind women along. He was surprised when they saw the room the two were given. The bed was huge, the space was a bit larger than the bunker had been, but it still had the same basic layout.

"So the en-suite is down the hall, I'll give you a bit of time to settle and be back in about a half hour to show you to the conference room."

 **~A/K~**

Ren grinned at her lover, "So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, as she stared at the biggest shower stall.

"Oh yeah." Alex replied, turning to Kayla and pushing her to the wall, as he attacked her mouth. They didn't waste any time and wedged his fingers between her thighs. Stroking the soft Cotton covering those plush pussy lips. The Mayv felt their new dick twitch in anticipation and groaned. "I guess the longer I keep it in, the more it became a part of me. Now I'm like intersex or, or something. Gods damn the future has some weird ass shit."

"That's like an Omega thing, to have both, right?" Ren replied, slowly dropping to her knees, and rubbing her hand over the outline of the hard cock, trapped in pink silk and lace. "An Alpha with Omega biology, sounds sexy to me." Kayla purred, not to mention fanfic, she'd also studied many Alien races with similar anatomy, male/female in one. She looked up at her lover's embarrassed face, reaching out to caress their cheek. "So what, you have a dick under your skirt when you wear one. You know futanari is a not so secret, secret kink of mine and besides, as your soul bonded Mate. I love you no matter what your body looks like, All I care about is you, do you want this?" She asked, adding insistently. "Not for me, for you. Does it make you happy?"

"Yes, it feels…right." Alex replied, letting Ren tug his Knickers off. Cock slapping their taught belly.

Kayla licked her lips. "Good, now hurry up and choke me on it, we're running out of time." She demanded, giving her lover no option, but to comply. Now fully integrated with their body, Alex's new dick felt that much better for both of them. It was a perfect size, long and thick, a pleasant weight on her tongue, as Ren let Alex use her mouth. She wondered if this meant he would cum down her throat. The thought made Kayla's dampening cunt ache to be filled and she stuffed her own fingers into her neglected pussy, hoping to ease the want she felt.

"Oooh my Angel such a perfect mouth." The Mayv cried, feeling the throb of their cock and the quiver of an empty cunt. He'd have to think of something, maybe Ren could use a vibe on them, when they wanted to fuck her with their cock. Noticing their naked lover playing with herself, they felt selfish. He noticed a stray bottle of lube, smirked and pulled out of Kayla's mouth. Like they said, a dick was never something they felt Alex needed to make them feel truly male. Now that he saw it though, Gods did their Angel's plump lips look so perfect stretched around their cock. And they still had a pussy, which meant they weren't tied to one label, forced to choose. Still, they needed to think of her pleasure too. They needed to fuck her glistening pussy, Now. "Face the wall." The Mayv purred, and Kayla readily complied. Her perfectly rounded arse cheeks flared pink, when they smacked them in anticipation. He slicked up their cock and…

"OOOOh Gods Alex!" Ren cried, as he bottomed out in one smooth thrust. Her lover might be new to having a real dick, but Gods did they know how to use it. She was sure someone had heard them, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

You try to go off daily sex with your other half cold turkey.

"Call me Ashton, not Alex or Alicia, just… Ashton." They replied, no more one or the other, they just were, and that was beautiful. A weight lifting that they never even knew was there. "Say it my Angel please say my name." They begged, needing to know their lover understood.

"Ashton! It's so good. Cock or pussy, Gods I love it, love you so much!" Kayla wailed. Not even thinking of questioning it, she was actually happy for her lover. Knowing they'd never felt entirely right, as one gender or the other. The Mayv's hands wrapped around Ren's waist and started to yank her back into them. Ashton had been right, it felt real, a part of their body. She pulled away from the wall to play with her own nipples. She felt fingers rubbing her clit and she moaned again.

"Cum for me Kayla, cum on my cock baby." Ashton groaned, liking the way it sounded. She did, a couple strong thrusts later and his knees nearly buckled at the force and squeeze of her pulsing pussy. Three bucks later their own cunt clenched and they ejaculated deep inside her. "Holly fucking shit!" The Mayv cried, unprepared for their first orgasm this way. They continued to thrust, as Kayla's cunt clamped down and milked them dry.

Ren whimpered at the feeling of her lover's cum filling her. Triggering a second orgasm to spark through, her already tense muscles. As soon as she could move Kayla reached up for the shower controls, hoping the water would wake her up.

"I'll give you guys 10 minutes to clean up, spare clothes are in the locker room." Toshiko chirped, obviously waiting just outside the en-suite entrance.

"I knew I should have turned the water on earlier…." Ashton grumbled, wondering just who all had heard and how much…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Regular story POV._**

 **Jack's Bunker…**

They simply held each other under the warm spray, the Captain could practically feel his Mate's restlessness. "Yan? Please talk to me. Why are those Lynxian cubs in cryo?" Harkness asked softly. Ianto was quiet so long, the older man almost didn't expect an answer when…

"Our cubs, our cubs are in cryo." Jones replied and Jack, unprepared for that answer, took Jones by the shoulders and pushed him away. Staring at him in disbelief, yet another secret? He didn't know if he could take more. The Lynxian blinked up at his Mate. In a last ditch effort to keep his Omega's trust, he blurted. "Hartman told me they died, all six, the whole litter gone. Told me they couldn't save even one. They wen't so far with their apparent lie, as to have a grave site they'd take me to." Ianto looked away, ashamed, but forced himself to continue. "I felt like such a bad bearer. Alexandra spoke true, I wasn't strong enough to do even that right. I tried to join my lost cubs, as probably would have been my fate, for loosing the whole litter. If the punishment was left to my first Mate anyway." The Lynxian was crying and he roughly scrubbed the tears away, he hated being so weak. "Obviously I was stopped before I could, but… It's why I tried so hard to save Izen, I couldn't loose her too, not so soon after… Well, I guess it's good you won't hold a mating mark. So, um, I can go, should I go? I'll go. I won't force you to stay with a useless Alpha."

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stop worrying and fuckin mark me. While I shag you senseless, so I don't have to go to the team meeting with blue balls." Jack pleaded, as Jones just shook his head in fond exasperation. He really needed to stop doubting his Mate. The Captain groaned as the Lynxian sank his sharp teeth into the the crook of his Omega's neck. He luxuriated in the feeling, as the word 'MINE' reverberated through both of their very beings. /Yes yours! Always Yan, my Mate, my Alpha./

The recently released prisoners may be welcomed into their family, their bed, but body and soul he would always 'belong' to the Lynxian and the Lynxian 'belonged' to him, now and forever. Just like Kayla and Ashton would always 'belong' to each other the same way.

/And I yours my beautiful Mewlinae, my Mate, my Omega/ Jones replied, as he was lifted up in Harkness's arms, the older man easily sliding himself back in Ianto's still loose hole. "Oooh yes my beautiful Mate, don't stop." Ianto groaned, lapping along the fresh mark he left. /I did not realize how much I missed being with you this way Mewlinae./

"I love being inside of you too Yan." Harkness replied easily. Slowly he started to increase his pace, leaning in to claim his lover's lips. "Gods Alpha soo close." Jack whined and Jones leaned in to actually purr out loud.

"Cum for your Alpha my precious Omega. Either of us can breed, So let me feel full with your release." The Lynxian would explain later to his Mate, how Torchwood's testing had left him only able to sire. Just the thought however, worked, and Jack near exploded with a long wail. Feeling the thick, hot cum, flood his insides, Ianto came with an answering howl.

 **WAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWF**

Kayla was trying not to cry. "This is So good!" She sobbed, turned beet red and dropped her for head to the table. "Sorry." Came the tear-y mumble. Ashton immediately pulled their lover into their lap. Loosely holding her shaking shoulders. Ren shyly peaked at the table. "Oh Gods are those Jammy Dodgers?" She groaned. "Am I dead, is this heaven?"

"Not quite sweetheart. Do you like Chinese? Yan would you go order for us? I think it's about dinner time." The Captain said, adding "Just nothing to Spicy I get the feeling they haven't eaten properly in a few years."

"Got it sir." Jones left to make the call with a salute. As he left, he gave his Mate a kiss then squeezed Kayla's shoulder when he walked by. Handing her a Dodger on the dl. One day, the site of normal things afforded to any human, wouldn't cause the young woman to burst into tears. Ianto hoped that day would come soon.

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying. Gods I just cried about a biscuit." Ren snorted, rubbing her eyes. "Just, we only had basic rations, and we'd been down to eating half even that. Trying to keep the supply going for the last week before you found us." She explained softly.

"Totally understandable, no one here expects you to be 'normal' after what you've been through." Tosh replied quickly. "We still have to talk about it, but we wanted to ask before making the request official. How would you two feel about working for Torchwood!?"

"Oi! Shouldn't we find out what, if anything, they're even trained for, first." Owen griped, not that he was against the idea of more help around here. There was no way however, he was dealing with another untrained idiot like Cooper, who barely knew how to do more than basic police work, bat her cow eyes, and shake her tits. Gods, what did he ever see in the daft mare? A way to get his dick wet maybe.

Thank the Gods That infatuation was over.

"Ok Owen I see your point. Alex? You want to start?" Jack asked with a grin at the two still holding each other. He wasn't even shocked, just unprepared for how fast it was revealed, when they looked up and said their name was now Ashton, Ashton Mayven, and they were good with various weapons as well as being an engineer. "We'll get back to the name change. How about you sweetheart?" The Captain asked with a wink.

"Kayla Rennin, former U.N.I.T. Xenohistorian and Xenolinguist. I don't like guns unless necessary, but I am trained." She replied, sneaking a sip of coffee and failing to hide her moan.

"Don't worry Jack does that all the time, he calls my coffee orgasmic." Ianto chuckled, as he strode into the room carrying dinner. "So, who's for Chinese?" Ren did a spit take and Ashton clapped her on the back as she heaved.

"Alright, you got my vote Jack, but them possibly working here aside. I'll be the douche box and say what we're all thinking. What happens when those U.N.I.T. assholes figure out we took their toys?" Harper asked with a grumble, as he grabbed for a spring roll.

Ashton and Kayla, couldn't hide the whimper and held each other tighter.

 **TBC...**

 **...**

 **Luv Y'alls**


	13. What All the Tests Were For Pt 4

**Yay Pt. 4**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Tosh could have kicked Owen, but she was just as worried. She scowled at the doctor's tactlessness, but still looked to the Captain with concerned eyes. Surprised when it was Ianto who spoke.

"You can relax guys. Much as I hate the cow, Yvonne Hartman was as smart, as she was ruthless." He stated, dropping a file to the table. "U.N.I.T. must have had some stupid lawyers when they bought these all but abandoned sites. If they'd just looked closely, they'd have realized, all they owned was the cover building and the actual land it sat on down to 7 feet." Jones continued, before sipping from his own mug. Tosh taking her own copy from said folder, before passing one to an interested Harper. "The hidden bunkers were well over 8 ft underground. So the 'container' and all, All it's contents, still belonged to Torchwood. Yes U.N.I.T. was free to study what was there, per contract obligations, but nothing, and Torchwood bless, was very loose with their definition of 'nothing', could leave in their possession, Torchwood themselves however, could take anything they wanted, at anytime." The Lynxian continued, tail swishing calmly. Tosh distractedly scratching his ears, while she read.

"We could argue that, as soon as U.N.I.T. put you three in that bunker. Torchwood's Director, technically owned you. Jack is Torchwood's Director now per the Queen's order." Toshiko started with a smirk.

"I'm commuting your sentence and now you two work for me." Harkness finished with a grin of his own, not two seconds later he had an arm full of Ashton and the other full of Kayla. "I may be daft, but I think they're cool with working for us you guys." Jack chuckled, squeezing the two. To which both of their stomachs grumbled and the two shuffled back, to sit separately so they could eat. Though, they both squeezed their chairs as close together as they could.

"When they figure it out. I want to be there for That phone call." Owen snorted, continuing to eat. "I'll give you two a couple of days, but an employee physical is mandatory." Harper stated, looking right at Ashton and Kayla, they both nodded somberly.

"I know he seems like an uncaring bastard, but he really is a good doctor."Tosh assured with a smile. "Maybe Jack will let me take you two shopping. I doubt you want to be in track pants and long sleeve t's every day." She added brightly.

"It sounds nice, but… So many people, leaving here… I don't know…" Ren replied softly, biting her lip and looking down, as she blushed.

"I know, we can shop online! I know some cool shops that are online only." Toshiko offered, feeling a bit foolish for her earlier suggestion. Of course Kayla wouldn't be comfortable leaving the safety of the Hub so soon. She'd make sure to think on her suggestions a bit, before blurting them out two her new teammates. Having a Xenolinguist was going to be great, now they could finally get things translated properly instead of just guessing. The Captain's VM could decipher some Alien languages, not all.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds fun actually. The Mayv here rewired one of our computers and we managed to piggy back on a WiFi signal. No use buying anything though, not when you have no real address and you can't get to wherever you'd send it to."

"Woah, nice!"

"I had nothing else to do." Ashton shrugged, though they blushed at Jack's praise. "Some new clothes would be great." They added, not wanting to think of constantly washing their 2 pairs of knickers in a sink, for the past 3 years.

"The Mayv?" Ianto asked with a sparkle of mirth in his eyes.

"I gave us all nicknames. No big, just our last names shortened. Mine's Ren, Felix's last name was oddly enough Feelman, so Fe and Ashton was Mayv until they earned the tittle, now Their, The Mayv… it stuck." Kayla explained with a small smile. Remembering when Fe had first called Ashton that. Mayv had sounded to girly, he'd decided. The Mayv, was more fitting.

"Speaking of, The Mayv, you can explain your change to Ashton to us anytime you'r ready ok?" The Captain offered and he watched the other smile. "Let's clean up, Yan how bout a new round of coffee? We have another Torchwood matter to discuss, all of Torchwood." Harkness stressed, looking to his new recruits that had gone back to cuddling in one chair. It was sad how malnourished they were for the chair to easily hold them both.

 **~WAtTWF~**

/What is it Mewlinae?/ Ianto asked, as Jack wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't want to pressure you. Are you sure about this Yan?" Jack asked softly as he held his Mate. He leaned in to nuzzle the Lynxian, slipping his fingers just under his lover's shirt to trace the fur line at his hips.

"It's a Torchwood case, truthfully having to tell Gwen is the only thing that worries me. You know she wont stop till she gets her way. Whatever the consequences." Jone's sighed, as he continued to make new rounds of coffee for the team.

"She's got one more chance, she blows it and she's gone."

"I'm just as worried about Kayla and Ashton." The Lynxian admitted, grabbing chocolate biscuits this time. He had a bad a feeling, Jones didn't know what would set her off first, not being consulted about hiring them. The new 'competition' for Jack's affections, or the fact Harkness was the genetic Sire for Ianto's cubs…

 **WAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWFWAtTWF**

Kayla sat in the middle of their new bed. Wearing a 'wife beater' and a clean pair of powder blue cotton knickers under too large black boxer shorts. "If that's what every team meeting is like…" She made an elongated 'phew' noise. Watching Ashton change into their provided sleep clothes. Ren couldn't wait to 'go shopping' with Toshiko tomorrow. It was going to feel so nice having new things to wear. "Gods that Hartman was some kind of devil spawn. What Torchwood did to Sylvaris… and Jack too, not even telling him."

"I'm with Dr. Harper on that one." Ashton replied, pulling the sleep pants up his narrow hips. "I mean they took his… spunk… What did he think they'd use it for?" The Mayv snorted, pulling off their long sleeved shirt.

"Obviously not this." She snorted, grabbing a pillow, and turning onto her stomach. "Telling him they all died though…"  
"Look I'm playing Devil's Advocate I know, but that much Was true, technically, his cubs all 'died'."

"Yeah, but not telling him, them. Felix Pioter and Izen Janra revived? That's…" Kayla replied, smiling to herself that Sylvaris and Jack had approved of the names she'd given their cubs.

"Hartman is a skitch, a skanky bitch." Ashton offered without missing a beat. "Every one of us knows, if she had told Sylvaris they were alive there is no way he would have let Torchwood and especially not U.N.I.T. keep running the tests." They explained, debating before taking off the sports bra too. The Mayv sighed, as the restriction was gone.

"I don't think you need that anymore, if we're embracing your duality. Which you know I am totally here for." Ren stated, licking her lips at the site of her lover's perky breasts, and petal pink nipples.

"Hmmm… this has been a long day for us, we should sleep." Ashton replied in a hum, as they walked over in sleep pants and nothing else. They'd never go shirtless in public, but here in their room. The Mayv felt no compulsion to hide from their lover.

"I don't know if I want to sleep. I'm afraid I'll wake up Back in that bunker." Kayla admitted with a huff. She added with a smirk, "I think I need my sleeping pill."

They shimmied the pants off their hips, leaving them in nothing but lacy lavender knickers, that barely held in their lovely length. "Suck my cock and play with my pussy while I eat your cunt and I'll have you sleeping like a baby in no time." Ashton purred, dropping the knickers; as Ren pulled off her top, and beckoned her lover forward.

Her shorts and knickers hung off an ankle as she deep throated her lover's dick. The Mayv sucking on her clit as they held her legs wide. Kayla's moans were muffled by the hard cock, she was actually helping to slide between her lips. Ashton started to move their hips harder and Ren's eyes rolled back as she swallowed her lover's cum. It almost seemed like no time at all and the Mayv was pressing their slick cock into her empty pussy.

All to soon Ashton was shooting cum deep in his lover's cunt, muffling her moan with a deep kiss. They chuckled when she barely reacted to them cleaning up and tucking her into bed.

 **~WAtTWF~**

Jack looked up from where he had Ianto sprawled on his desk. Cock buried deep in his perfect arse. He could have sworn he heard a scream. No further sound was forthcoming, so he went back to sucking hickeys all along Ianto's neck. "Gods Yan, so tight." The Captain marveled, as he continued to thrust.

/Feels so good Mewlinae./ Ianto gasped, locking his legs around his lover's hips. The smooth glide of the Omega's sizable cock hitting his prostate jus right. He couldn't wait for Owen to clear their cubs for de-freeze. The Lynxian knew the perfect gift to give his Mate. He knew Jack wouldn't scoff at the offering, would understand it's importance, like Alexandra never had. Jones hopped he would, anyway. He didn't want to think of what another rejection would do to him. The Captain started to thrust faster and he let out a low grumble.

"Gunna fill you up, give you my seed." Harkness growled hotly in the Lynxian's ear. Yan had explained how those bastards had left him barren. It was why their cubs in cryo were so important. As long as they both reacted this way to the mere idea. He'd keep saying it. His Alpha tightened around him and it sent him spiraling into his own orgasm.

 **~WAtTWF~**

The two men were headed down to the Lynxian lair, Ianto slept better in cat form. When Jack noticed the bundle on the couch. Ashton humming softly as they rocked Kayla in their lap. "Sorry, I didn't know where else to go." The Mayv stated. Adding, "Ren had a nightmare and that room is great, but at night it's so much like the bunker and she started having a panic attack and…"

Jack held up his hand. "It's ok, I understand. Ianto went to make tea, it'll help you sleep better, mild herbal sedative." He explained, as Kayla blinked blearily at him.

"There we go, some Owen Harper's patented sleep tea!" Jones announced, two steaming mugs atop his trusty silver tray. As always, the drink worked like a charm and they ended up taking the two a la princess carry, back to their room.

"So soft mmm, smells nice…" Kayla mumbled sleepily, nuzzling the fur along Ianto's shoulder. The Lynxian chuckled, as they put the two back to bed.

Only two days and Cooper would be back. Things were certainly going to be interesting.

 ** _Fin…_**

 **...**

 **Decided to end I'm the Boss, Yes, but I'm the Alpha here. As I said, there is more to tell! So be on the lookout for the next story! Tentatively titled:**

 **Cubs, Nesting, Toy Soldiers, U.N.I.T. and Torchwood**

 **Luv Y'alls**


End file.
